Un jour, tout ira bien
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l’était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d’avoir un jour pensé le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclus pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

Hello les gens!

Je sais ce que vous dites, pourquoi commencer une nouvelle fic alors que _"Parce que la vie continue"_ reste inachevée? Et bien parce que si je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour "Parce que" j'en ai eu une subite pour celle-ci, alors je me dis que peut être, en recommençant à écrire mon problème de page blanche s'évanouira...

Cette fic est différente sur biens des points de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque là, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Blanc**

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Du blanc. Partout.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

L'odeur insupportable de potions et autres onguents…

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Et cette putain de canalisation percée que ces incapables n'arrivent pas à réparer d'un simple sort !

Oui, vous avez deviné, je suis présentement à Saint Mangouste.

Je partage une chambre miteuse (et trop blanche) avec un homme au visage totalement défiguré qui est plongé dans la comma depuis…en fait depuis mon arrivée si je me souviens bien.

En gros depuis un mois.

J'étais moi-même dans un sale état…il faut dire que le dernière bataille a vraiment été sanglante.

Je frissonne et resserre les couvertures (blanches, encore !) autour de moi.

Mais c'est fini de toute façon.

Fini.

Le Saint Survivant a enfin dégommé le Grand-Fou-Mégalomane-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-nommé.

Ca a été dur, et long. Mais il est mort.

Moi aussi j'aurais aimé mourir dans cette bataille.

Parce que quand on est mort, on ne ressent plus rien n'est ce pas ? On ne se souvient plus de rien…

Mes yeux se posent sur mon avant bras gauche.

Elle est encore là. Et elle ne disparaîtra jamais.

Mes poings se serrent…mais à quoi bon ?

J'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple. Que la mort du Maître entraîne la fin du malheur, le début de ma vie…

Mes poings se serrent plus fort. La feuille que je tiens est réduite en bouillie.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance puisque que je la connais par cœur.

_En vertu des témoignages et garanties qui nous ont été rapportées, le Mangenmagot vous déclare, Draco Lucius Malfoy, non coupable de rattachement au Lord Noir déchu._

Dumbledore et Sévérus m'ont fait innocenté dès la fin de la bataille, c'est que j'étais menacé du baiser du détraqueur vous comprenez…J'étais si content d'apprendre que j'étais libre…enfin.

Bien sur le ministère ne voulait pas aller au-delà et reconnaître que j'avais été un excellent espion (surtout après que Sévérus ait été découvert)…mais que voulez vous on ne peut pas en demander trop à ces imbéciles…Au moins je n'ai pas eut à subir un procès long et fastidieux…

_Cependant, suivant l'article 5 de la nouvelle législation, toute personne rattaché familialement à un mangemort, comme c'est le cas pour vous, se voit démit de ses possessions et titres jugés illégales par le Magenmagot._

_Par conséquent, le Magenmagot vous retire les titres de Lord et de Conseiller, reprenant par là la résidence Malfoy, offerte à votre famille à l'occasion de son entrée au Grand Conseil._

Ces batards ! Ce manoir est aux Malfoy depuis neuf cent ans…Mais j'ai la satisfaction de savoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra pénétrer chez moi…Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que ma famille était sainte…

_Le Magenmagot a par ailleurs statué sur le remboursement et l'indemnisation que vos parents doivent au monde magique, tous les comptes au nom de Malfoy à Gringott ont été réquisitionné par le Ministère de la Magie. _

_Veuillez également prendre note de l'interdiction qui pèse sur vous, toujours selon l'article 5, de travailler dans les hautes sphères du monde magique, à savoir Poudlard, le Ministère de la magie, Saint Mangouste et Gringotts._

_Recevez nos salutations distinguées,_

_Le Magenmagot_.

En fait si on résume, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne possède plus rien.

Alors à quoi bon hein ? A quoi bon continuer comme ça ?

Je ne sais même pas qu'est ce que je vais faire en sortant d'ici. Et où est ce que je peux aller ?

Personne ne peut revenir sur la décision du Magenmagot…

Bien sur, je pourrais toujours aller voir Sévérus. En tant que parrain, et surtout en tant que père de substitution (bien qu'il ne le sache pas vraiment, qu'on se le dise), il m'ouvrirait sa porte sans rechigner.

Deux choses m'empêchent d'aller le voir.

La première est que ma fierté déjà bien entachée serait traîner dans la bout…m'abaisser à demander de l'aide, moi, dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy, vieille de plus de mille ans, s'étant forgée aussi bien dans la violence que dans la douceur en conservant une dignité reconnue par tous, dernier héritier d'une longue lignée d'hommes et de femmes ayant jouer un rôle prépondérant dans le monde sorcier…m'abaisser à demander de l'aide, moi qui est me suis imposé dans la bataille envers et contre tout, qui ai subit durant quatre ans doloris sur doloris en m'imprégnant de la moindre information, en ne courbant jamais l'échine, en faisant basculer le putain de sort de cette guerre…m'abaisser à demander de l'aide, moi, Draco Malfoy, prince de Serpentard, premier dans toutes les classes (Granger, ne comptant pas, évidemment), préfet, leader, et guide de toute une génération de vert et argent…

C'est juste impossible.

Complètement impossible.

Foi de Malfoy, j'ai tout perdu mais jamais qu'on se le dise, je ne perdrai pas ma fierté. Je ne dois rien à personne, et je ne demanderai aucune aide.

A m'entendre parler de ma famille et de ma fierté, beaucoup pense que ma mission en tant qu'espion n'a été qu'un leurre, que j'ai berné tout le monde, car personne ne peut défendre les Malfoy ou se vanter de faire parti de cette famille s'il n'adhère pas aux idées de Seigneur Noir, n'est ce pas ?

Le fait que je pense que les moldus et les nés-moldus ne soient pas inférieurs aux sorciers (et il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre) ne veut pas dire que je hais ma famille. Mes parents n'étaient pas parfaits. J'ai toujours eu le droit à la froideur et aux corrections, mais cela faisait parti de leurs mœurs, ils ne comprenaient même pas que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient mal, ils pensaient faire mon bien, ils m'aimaient, à leur façon. Et même si je les ai détestés pour toute la douleur infligée lors de mon enfance, ce n'est plus le cas.

Ils sont morts.

En me protégeant.

C'est là que j'ai compris je crois. Je leur ai pardonné et je me suis promis de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

Et puis, l'honneur, la fierté et la dignité sont tellement inscrit dans mon esprit, mon âme et mon cœur qu'il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de renier ma famille, mon nom.

Quant à la seconde raison qui me pousse à ne pas demander de l'aide à ce cher Sévérus…

Mon parrain est un homme profondément bon. On ne peut le soupçonner quant on ne le connait pas tant cette bonté est enfouie sous une tonne de rancœur, de tristesse et de sarcasme.

Ses erreurs de jeunesse ont fait de sa vie un enfer.

Un véritable enfer.

Je ne connais personne qui ait autant souffert.

Cet enfer a prit fin lors de la bataille finale, mais même après ça, il a continué à lutter, pour moi.

Pour ma défense devant le Mangenmagot mais surtout pour me guérir. A la fin de la bataille, il ne restait plus grands choses de moi à vrai dire, j'ai été dans le coma pendant quatre jours et à mon réveil il était là.

Il ne le sait pas, mais la première fois que je me suis réveillé, la première chose que j'ai vue c'était lui…lui me tenant la main, la serrant fort, assis à côté du lit, la tête posée sur les couvertures. Son visage tourné vers moi était empli d'une inquiétude sincère _pour moi_, lui l'homme si impassible, si froid, était inquiet _pour moi_.

Honnêtement, je pense que c'est pour lui que je me suis battu pour vivre. J'aurais pu facilement abandonner et juste me laisser guider vers le sommeil éternel. Mais quand je l'ai vue, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas après toutes les souffrances, toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées ensemble. Il a toujours été là, je n'ai simplement pas pu arrêter de me battre et lui causer une souffrance de plus alors que sa vie prenait enfin le bon tournant.

J'ai lu le soulagement, non, l'apaisement, dans son regard quand les médicomages ont dit que ma vie n'était plus en danger, que dans quelques semaines, je sortirai pour pouvoir commencer à vivre réellement.

Je sais que je compte beaucoup pour Sévérus Rogue.

Et je sais aussi que ma guérison lui a permis de s'atteler à une autre tâche, plus importante que moi, si vous voulez mon avis.

Sévérus est allé rejoindre celui qu'il aime. C'est étonnant de voir que ce Serpentard pur et dur a vécu l'enfer par amour.

Bien sur, quand il y a deux semaines il m'a présenté son cher et tendre, en m'avouant que leur relation datait d'une vingtaine d'années, (entrecoupées de violentes ruptures et de plus encore violentes réconciliations), j'ai cru à une blague ou à un disfonctionnement de mon cerveau fatigué…rappelez vous, quatre ans de doloris, ce n'est pas rien, l'hypothèse n'était pas stupide…

Quand j'ai finalement eu le plaisir de comprendre que c'était la réalité je…me suis évanoui.

Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais hey ! j'avais des circonstances atténuantes !

Remus Lupin !

Non mais est ce que quelqu'un se rend aussi bien compte que moi de l'énormité de la chose ?

Remus Lupin et Sévérus Rogue…c'est…c'est…il n'y a même pas de mots par Salazar !

Mais le fait est là, mon parrain aime Lupin et c'est réciproque.

J'ai accepté, même si parfois je me réveille en me demandant si je n'ai pas rêvé…c'est sans compter le fait que Lupin vienne me voir tous les jours le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné ou non de Sévérus (je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, je veux dire, il ne m'aime pas et moi…et bien s'il rend mon parrain heureux, c'est ok…).

Pour en revenir à la raison de mon refus de demander de l'aide à Sévérus, c'est simple : Lupin (il veut absolument que je l'appelle Remus, mais j'ai vraiment du mal…c'est trop…bizarre) et mon parrain sont partis pour une sorte de « lune de miel » (et je ne veux PAS imaginer ce qu'ils vont y faire, merci bien) dans une île du Pacifique et ce depuis deux jours.

Ils ne rentreront pas avant au moins deux mois.

Ils voulaient s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, partir loin des journalistes et autres parasites. Tous les « héros » de guerre l'ont fait ces derniers jours, Potter le premier (sa destination n'est connue que de ses proches), et avec lui tous les membres de l'Ordre, sauf ceux hospitalisés (comme moi)…je comprends cette presque fuite, en mettant de côté le fait que le dernière bataille a été traumatisante, l'effervescence de la population autour des combattants du Phénix ( sauf moi, bien sur, Malfoy implique) est devenue plus qu'oppressante, personnellement à leurs places j'aurais fuis depuis un bout de temps.

Cette « lune de miel » improvisée promet d'être pour Lupin et Sévérus un moment idéal pour se retrouver…et quitte à paraitre fleur bleue (Salazar m'en garde), je ne veux pas déranger ça.

Ils méritent de construire tranquillement leur avenir. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans leurs vies. Sévérus n'a certainement pas besoin de se préoccuper encore de moi, de me traîner comme le poids mort que je suis devenu. Il doit pouvoir vivre sans soucis.

Et des soucis je suis la source.

Il n'est pas au courant de la lettre qui a presque fondue dans ma main, il ne sait pas tout ce que le Ministère vient de m'enlever.

Cette décision a été prise hier et ce courrier m'est parvenu dans la matinée.

Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, cela concorde parfaitement avec le départ des membres de l'Ordre et celui de Dumbledore lui-même, qui après s'être chargé des décisions urgentes et des crises importantes d'après guerre s'est octroyé quelques jours de vacances bien mérités (le vieux fou _est_ vieux…c'est vraiment étrange de penser ça).

Le Ministère l'a fait exprès bien sur. Tous le monde pensait que la nouvelle législature m'épargnait, car si je suis honnête elle est vraiment juste (ça n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant dans le monde magique) pour tous. Seulement voilà, l'article cinq a été voté hier en complément au code pénal de répression imminente (applicable en temps de crise uniquement, ce qui est notre cas actuellement pas la peine de le préciser) et me voilà sans rien.

Rien.

Plus rien ne m'appartient.

Pas même cette blouse (blanche toujours) que je porte.

C'est risible.

Pitoyable.

Je n'ai même pas de vêtements pour quand je sortirai d'ici.

Ma seule possession reste ma baguette…

J'ai besoin de sortir. De prendre l'air.

D'un geste brusque je jette les couvertures au pied de mon lit et me lève en grimaçant…mon dos me fait atrocement mal.

C'est pour ça que je reste à l'hôpital en fait…je me suis prit un sortilège particulièrement vicieux dans le dos (qui a dit que les mangemorts étaient fairplay ?) laissant au passage une énorme balafre en diagonal sur ma peau blanche et mes nerfs dans un état catastrophique.

C'est ma tante Bellatrix qui me l'a lancé, elle n'a pas supporté ma trahison.

Pour moi, la bataille finale s'est achevée à ce moment. J'ai reçu le sort et j'ai cru mourir de douleur.

Je ne sais pas qui a tué Bellatrix, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qui s'est passé après que je sois tombé inconscient…juste que Potter a tué le Lord et que la guerre a prit fin.

Les journalistes eux-mêmes deviennent fous de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est déroulé, aucun d'eux n'était là, la bataille opposait les membres de l'Ordre aux mangemorts…et les journalistes ont appris à leurs dépends que les combattants du Phénix sont le silence personnifié quant il s'agit de cette bataille.

Personnellement je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. S'ils se taisent c'est pour une raison. En tant que membre de l'Ordre je pourrais demander à savoir mais je ne le veux _vraiment_ pas…j'ai vu assez d'horreurs, merci bien.

Mes pas me guident lentement dans le couloir (blanc, blanc, blanc !) vide.

Je déambule plusieurs minutes, mes pensées voguant d'un sujet à un autre sans réelle logique, puis je me stoppe, attiré par l'ouverture d'une porte plus loin. Une porte soigneusement dissimulée dans le mur.

J'hausse un sourcil et fronce l'autre. Qu'est ce que cela signifie au juste ?

Une femme aux allures revêches sort de la pièce secrète un air dégouté plaqué sur le visage, elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'autre bout du couloir sans m'apercevoir.

Je souris.

Je viens de trouver une occupation parfaite.

* * *

_Verdict? N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclus pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

Salut! Je poste ce chapitre une semaine à l'avance…BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **Derrière la Porte

_Je déambule plusieurs minutes, mes pensées voguant d'un sujet à un autre sans réelle logique, puis je me stoppe, attiré par l'ouverture d'une porte plus loin. Une porte soigneusement dissimulée dans le mur._

_J'hausse un sourcil et fronce l'autre. Qu'est ce que cela signifie au juste ?_

_Une femme aux allures revêches sort de la pièce secrète un air dégouté plaqué sur le visage, elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'autre bout du couloir sans m'apercevoir._

_Je souris._

_Je viens de trouver une occupation parfaite._

Je m'approche doucement de la porte et sort ma baguette.

Je l'ouvre d'un mouvement et me faufile à l'intérieur avant de discrètement la refermer.

Mais lorsque je me retourne, le choc de ce que je découvre est si grand que j'en reste figé durant de longues minutes.

Deux enfants sont assis là, par terre, dans un calme presque glacé, me scrutant d'un visage impassible assez effrayant pour deux êtres si jeunes.

Du coin de l'œil, dans un berceau, j'entre-aperçois un bambin de quelques mois semblant dormir…mais son sommeil est loin d'être tranquille, il ne cesse de trembler en émettant de temps en temps de petits gémissants qui font fondre mon cœur.

Mes yeux se reposent sur le garçon et la fille. Tous deux n'ont pas même bougé d'un centimètre, le dos droit, le regard dur.

Lui ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans, ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé magnifique, ses traits sont raffinés, ses cheveux noirs sont lisses et tombent gracieusement autour de son visage.

Elle, est sans doute plus âgée. Cinq, peut être six ans. Ses yeux sont d'un gris acier qui me fait sursauter tant il est le reflet de mon propre regard. Comme pour le garçon ses cheveux sont noirs et ses traits raffinés.

Puis, soudain, cela me frappe de plein fouet.

Je sais qui sont ces deux enfants.

Je m'en trouve à la fois effrayé et empli de compassion.

J'ai souvent entendu des rumeurs à leur sujet, et même si je n'y prêtais qu'une oreille distraite, croyant à des racontars, je me suis toujours dit que si la rumeur disait vrai, l'existence de ces enfants avait due être d'une horreur absolue.

Leurs parents étaient, après tout, des personnes folles à liées dont la cruauté n'avait aucune limite. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils aient jamais su ce que le mot amour voulait dire.

Oh, oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son plus fidèle lieutenant ont toujours été des êtres sans cœur, sans réelle âme.

La petite fille doit certainement être le rejeton de ma tante Bellatrix et de son mari, quant au garçon…fils du lord Noir, et si la rumeur est exacte, d'une pauvre sorcière qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'est faite froidement tuer une fois sa tâche effectuée.

Je les regarde longuement et jamais ils ne baissent leur garde.

Et, pour une raison inexplicable, cela me rend triste.

Ils sont le reflet de ce que j'ai été.

Oui, j'étais comme eux étant enfant. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, pas le droit de baisser les yeux (sauf devant mes parents), pas le droit de montrer un sentiment, pas le droit de pleurer…

Ils restent là sans un mouvement et je sens comme une déchirure dans mon cœur.

Faire ça à des enfants…les rendre si froids…est mal.

Tellement, tellement mal.

Moi, au moins, j'avais Sévérus. Il me prenait dans ses bras et me murmurait que tout irait bien.

Eux, ils n'ont jamais eu personne.

Si les rumeurs sont vraies…

Un instant, je ferme les yeux, tentant en vain de chasser les images qui me viennent à l'esprit.

Un léger gémissement me fait rouvrir les yeux.

Le bébé s'est réveillé, il hoquette doucement et semble tenter de _ne pas pleurer_.

Comme un automate, et sous le regard toujours aussi froid et scrutateur des deux autres enfants, je m'approche du berceau.

L'enfant est blond, son visage est plutôt rond mais ce sont ses yeux qui me frappent le plus, ils sont dorés…

J'ai un hoquet de stupeur…par Merlin ! Qui donc a ordonné à ce que l'on garde le fils du Seigneur des ténèbres, la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et le fils de Fenrir _Greyback_ dans une même chambre ?

Question stupide…qui ferait cela si ce n'est le Ministère.

Et puis quoi, gardent-ils ses enfants enfermés vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, dans cette pièce aux allures sombres et secrètes? Que comptent-ils en faire ? Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de leur existence? L'Ordre aurait du m'en parler…A moins que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant…

Je sens une migraine pointer le bout de son nez…

Le bébé renifle…il est si petit, pas plus d'un an…me surprenant moi-même, je me penche et le sors de son berceau.

Il tremble…il a peur.

Un instinct sorti de nulle part me fait le serrer contre moi, lui caresser le dos avec des gestes circulaires en murmurant que tout irait bien…comme Sévérus le faisait il y a si longtemps.

Il se calme au bout d'un moment et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Une chaleur inconnue traverse alors tout mon corps et vient se réfugier dans mon cœur.

Je resserre ma prise et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Un bruit me fait lever la tête et je vois les deux autres enfants me jauger du regard comme s'ils tentaient de résoudre une énigme particulièrement compliquée.

- Salut, murmuré-je à leur encontre tentant de les rendre plus à l'aise.

Ils ne répondent pas mais ne détournent pas leur regard.

- Je m'appelle Drago.

Silence.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

Silence.

Je pousse un soupir et m'approche d'eux. Ils se crispent et chacun de mes mouvements est examiné à la loupe.

Je m'assois par terre avec précaution (pour ne pas déranger le bébé que je tiens) à leurs côtés.

Durant de longues minutes nous restons là, assis, à nous regarder, dans un silence complet.

C'est mal.

Aucun enfant ne devrait être aussi calme, aussi froid, aussi figé. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir ce regard vide de toute émotion.

La chaleur qui s'était logée dans mon cœur quelques instants auparavant augmente, lorsque je sens le poids du bébé que je porte s'alourdir et me rend compte qu'il s'est endormi.

- Il dort.

Je sursaute.

C'est la fille qui a parlé, et je vois pour la première fois une émotion passer sur son visage.

- Oui, je crois qu'il est très fatigué.

L'euphémisme du siècle, j'ai bien remarqué que les trois petits avaient des poches sous les yeux. Violettes les poches hein, et énormes.

- Il ne dort jamais, sauf quand elle l'oblige, dit elle encore.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quand qui l'oblige ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre, la porte s'ouvre dans un _bang! _et l'infirmière grincheuse de tout à l'heure entre, elle semble furieuse.

- Que faites vous ici ? SORTEZ !

Je veux protester mais deux sorciers de la sécurité font alors leur apparition, cette peste a du déclencher une alarme silencieuse.

La dernière chose que je vois avant de me faire violement jeter de la pièce est le regard du petit garçon.

Vide. Et pourtant tout au fond cette petite lueur…

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Le blanc va finir par me rendre dingue. Plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà.

Le blanc m'oblige à n'être concentré que sur mes pensées et rien d'autre.

Et depuis ce matin mes pensées n'ont qu'un seul et même objet.

Les enfants.

Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Qui est au courant ? Pourquoi les laisser enfermés ? Avec une infirmière aussi horrible qui plus est.

Les sorciers responsables de la sécurité ne semblaient pas savoir qui ils étaient et m'ont instamment demandé de ne pas revenir sans trop en rajouter non plus. Je suppose que le nom Malefoy provoque encore un peu de peur.

Toute cette histoire n'est pas normale. Pas normale du tout.

Je sens venir une connerie du Ministère.

Passe encore qu'ils m'enlèvent toute ma vie en me privant de mes possessions et en m'empêchant de travailler, mais comment osent-ils faire ça à ces enfants?

Ne voient-ils pas que ces petits êtres ont subit plus de souffrances qu'eux tous réunis?

A l'intérieur de moi, une colère sourde fait rage.

Ce regard…j'ai cru voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du petit garçon…sans doute mon imagination…

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait-il rien? Comment l'Ordre a-t-il pu laisser faire ça?

Car après réflexion, cela me paraît improbable, que le directeur de Poudlard ou même le Saint Balafré ait pu ignorer l'existence de ces trois enfants.

Alors quoi? Ils allaient les enfermés toute leur vie?

Ou même les tuer? On sait jamais avec ces stupides bureaucrates du Ministère.

Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce que leurs parents étaient des fous assoiffés de sang? Ce n'est pas une raison!

D'ailleurs qu'avait voulu dire le petite fille « il ne dort que quand elle l'oblige »?

Cette infirmière osait elle les forcer à prendre des potions? La garce!

La colère m'empêche de rester en place. Ma chambre et l'autre imbécile qui la partage avec moi m'exaspèrent. Je ne les supporte soudain plus.

J'ai envie de retourner voir ces gosses et leur dire que je ne laisserai pas faire le Ministère, leur dire que quelqu'un se battra pour eux.

Je soupire et me lève.

Je ne peux leurrer personne. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, je ne peux réellement rien faire pour contrer Fudge. Comment l'Ordre a-t-il pu laisser en place un imbécile pareil?

Tout au plus, je pourrais essayer d'obtenir la garde de la petite fille, elle reste de ma famille. Mais le processus serait long, trop long.

Fugacement, l'idée de défoncer la porte secrète et d'enlever les enfants pour les amener loin me traverse.

Je la chasse rapidement car je suis loin d'être un Griffondor sans cervelle. Si je faisais ça, aucun doute qu'une ribambelle de sorciers surentraînés me collerait aux fesses, me rattraperait et même Sévérus ne pourrait les empêcher de me faire subir le baiser du détraqueur.

Alors que faire?

Je me mets à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Il est tard. Presque minuit.

Frustré, je sors et me dirige vers la porte secrète. Si je ne peux pas les enlever je peux au moins aller leur tenir un peu compagnie, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher cette garce d'infirmière de leur faire du mal.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir de ce matin, j'agite discrètement ma baguette et fronce les sourcils en constatant que des sorts ont été rajouté sur la porte.

J'ai un peu de difficulté à les enlever, je l'avoue, mais j'y arrive au bout de quelques instants.

Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, il y fait noir mais je peux entendre un chuchotement, alors je murmure un _lumos _pour éclairer un peu tout ça.

Comme ce matin, le bébé dort d'un sommeil agité dans son berceau. Le garçon et la fille (il va vraiment falloir que j'obtienne leurs noms) sont allongés dans leurs lits mais sont clairement réveillés. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient d'aussi grosses cernes.

Ils me regardent tout deux curieusement et une grande partie de moi est soulagée de lire un sentiment passer dans leurs regards. Je préfère la curiosité au vide.

J'ouvre la bouche pour les saluer lorsqu'une baguette est fermement enfoncée dans mon cou.

- Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire du mal! Ne bougez pas! Fit une voix féminine.

La personne se trouve derrière moi et tente de prendre un ton menaçant sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle me prend ma baguette et me demande qui je suis et ce que je fais là.

Si je le voulais, je pourrais d'un geste ou deux la désarmer et devenir celui qui pose les questions.

Mais je ne le fais pas, car cette voix, bien qu'inconnue, n'est pas vraiment hostile, ni même dangereuse, et chose importante, elle n'est pas la voix de l'infirmière de ce matin.

Calmement je me retourne pour faire face à une vieille femme aux cheveux d'un blanc aussi éclatant que le barbe de Dumbledore, aux yeux noirs aussi profonds que ceux de Sévérus et au visage aussi ridé que celui de Fol Œil (en enlevant tout de même toutes les cicatrices).

- Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

En apprenant mon nom elle renforce sa prise sur les deux baguettes qu'elle tient.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas leur faire du mal! Crache-t-elle furieusement.

Je lève les mains en signe de paix.

- Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, lui dis je doucement en tentant de la calmer. Je suis…curieux.

- Curieux? Sortez d'ici! Ils ne sont pas des monstres de foire!

Elle me fait penser à Molly Weasley avec son air protecteur. D'un côté, cela me rassure que quelqu'un d'autres que moi se souci de leur sort.

- Bien sur qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres de foire, lui répondis je calmement.

Et nonchalamment je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise à deux pas. Elle me suit des yeux mais ne dit rien.

- Je comprends votre crainte. Mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je pense simplement que ce que le Ministère est entrain de faire à ces _enfants_, est mal.

Je vois sa main droite, celle qui tient les baguettes, trembler un peu et s'abaisser de quelques centimètres. Mais je ne me fis pas à ça, car ses yeux me transpercent purement et simplement.

- Personne ne se soucis d'eux, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ils les ont enfermés ici quand ils les ont découvert. Ils les ont traité comme des criminels!

Je peux lire son indignation et sa colère.

- C'est ridicule et cruel! Liam n'a même pas dix mois!

Je devine que Liam doit être le bambin…le fils de Greyback.

- Je suis d'accord.

Elle me regarde encore, semblant me juger.

- Alors faites quelque chose! S'écrit-elle soudain.

Je soupire.

- Je…n'en ai plus les moyens.

Un silence s'étend sur de longues et interminables minutes.

Et sans que je m'y attende, elle me rend brusquement ma baguette, range la sienne dans sa poche et vient s'affaler sur une chaise à côté de moi.

Avec un certain effroi, je me rends compte qu'elle pleure.

- Je…je ne peux rien faire non plus! Ces rustres! Ils…ils ne veulent rien entendre!

Un peu maladroitement je lui tapote le dos dans un fol espoir de la consoler.

- Savez-vous ce qu'ils prévoient de leur faire? Je demande au bout de quelques instants.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non…ils disent que c'est un secret de défense national.

Je serre la mâchoire, furieux.

- Moi je sais.

Je sursaute et la femme aussi. J'avais presque oublié la présence des enfants. C'est la petite fille qui a parlé.

- Ils prévoient de nous éloigner du monde magique. Là où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver, en nous effaçant notre mémoire pour que nous même ne cherchions pas à revenir.

Je suis à peine étonné d'entendre une parfaite élocution de sa part. Ce qu'elle me dit par contre me surprend et m'effraie. Leur faire oublier? Les amener loin du monde magique?

- As-tu une idée de l'endroit? Je lui demande d'une voix douce que je ne me connaissais pas.

Elle acquiesce.

- Dans un orphelinat. A Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclus pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (ou d'un par semaine si je tiens le rythme! lol).

* * *

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

_**Bonjour! Bonjour!**_

_**Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ai plus! J'espère que celui là ne vous décevra pas! BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le plan**

A peine les mots on-ils quittés le bouche de la petite fille que la femme à côté de moi émet un gémissement proprement horrifié.

Moi-même je suis figé d'effroi.

Ces connards!

Comment osent-ils?

Je sens une rage sans nom monter en moi et gronder sourdement.

Je sais que mon visage s'est fait glacial, les deux enfants me regardent avec précaution. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à une éruption de colère. Dirigée vers eux.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer.

Je ne veux pas les effrayer.

La femme, elle, semble reprendre contenance d'un coup.

Elle se lève et gentiment demande aux petits de prendre leur potion de sommeil. Je les vois s'exécuter avec surprise, ces enfants ont confiance en elle, je ne pensais pas qu'après les expériences qu'ils ont vécus avec leurs parents, ils en seraient encore capable.

Faire confiance.

C'est une chose très difficile à accomplir.

Je ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de personnes.

Mais si cette vieille a réussi à conquérir la confiance d'enfants aussi traumatisés, elle doit être dans une certaine mesure digne de la mienne.

Une fois les petits endormis, elle me fait signe de me lever et ouvre une porte sur la gauche que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

En entrant je constate avec étonnement qu'un pan entier du mur est en réalité une vitre donnant sur la chambre des enfants.

Cette pièce ressemble à une sorte de bureau d'observation.

Je bouillonne en voyant cela. Ces gosses ne sont pas des animaux exotiques!

Stupide, stupide Ministère…

La femme s'assoit et m'invite à faire pareil.

- Draco Malfoy, dit elle au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Je ne pensais pas un jour me retrouver dans le même pièce que vous. Et certainement pas dans ces circonstances.

Elle marque une pause et me scrute de ses yeux noirs d'encre.

- Je suis Méline Adams.

- Enchanté, je lui réponds poliment.

Elle me sourit tristement

- Monsieur Malfoy, nous devons sauver ces enfants.

Je la regarde et soupire.

- Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point j'aimerai le faire, je lui dis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser transparaître dans ma voix ma colère et mon désarroi.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Monsieur Malfoy, réplique-t-elle avec force. Vous ne comprenez pas du tout.

Je fronce les sourcils et observe son visage, encore strié de larmes, se faire dur.

- Je travaille à Sainte Mangouste depuis plus de cinquante longues années. J'ai connu la guerre contre Grindelwald et les deux grandes guerres contre Voldemort.

Au nom du Lord Noir je ne peux empêcher un long frisson de remonter le long de mon échine. Même enterré six pieds sous terre cet être abject à un impact sur moi et pour cela je le hais et le haïrais toute ma vie.

Je suis vraiment surpris qu'elle ose prononcer son nom, encore aujourd'hui peu de personne le font.

Si Adams a remarqué ma réaction elle ne le montre pas et continue.

- J'ai vu d'horribles, horribles choses dans ma vie et dans mon travail Monsieur Malfoy. Mais jamais je n'ai connu de situation plus cruelle et sans pitié. Ce que le Ministère fait à ces enfants est un crime. Ils ont souffert, tellement souffert sous le joug de leurs propres parents, on aurait pu croire que les Hautes Autorités Magique les auraient considérés comme victimes.

Elle marque une pause et secoue la tête; complètement désabusée.

- Au lieu de ça, ils en font des coupables. Car les envoyer loin du monde magique, dans un orphelinat, sans leurs souvenirs…est une punition.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

- Il faut sauver ces enfants Monsieur Malfoy, car si nous ne le faisons pas personne ne le fera.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Après son petit discours, Méline (elle insiste pour que je l'appelle comme ça) m'a demandé de partir tout en me faisant promettre de revenir demain dans les environs de minuit.

Apparemment, elle est infirmière de nuit.

Elle a été désignée sur ce « cas » (comme le désigne le Ministère) grâce à son ancienneté et sa discrétion, et, de même que l'autre infirmière grincheuse (Brimulda quelque chose…sérieusement, qu'elle prénom hideux!), elle a du prêter le Serment du Secret.

Ce serment interdit toute personne à parler d'un sujet en présence d'une personne n'étant pas dans le secret.

Simple et efficace si vous voulez mon avis.

Et aussi pas vraiment du ressort de la magie blanche.

Autant pour l'image de combattant de la lumière que ce donne le Ministère n'est-ce pas?

Normalement, elle n'aurait donc pas du être capable de me parler du « cas ». Mais, puisque j'étais déjà au courant…

Méline a insisté sur le fait que je revienne demain en ayant réfléchit à une solution.

Elle m'a dit que de son côté elle allait voler purement et simplement le dossier classé « secret pour la sécurité nationale » du bureau de la directrice de Saint Mangouste pour connaître vraiment les plans tordus du Ministère.

C'est décidé, cette femme a soit été une Griffondore (je fonce dans le tas et j'avise après) ou alors une Serpentarde (le côté je vole le dossier pour contrer sournoisement les plans de mon ennemi).

Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit et répété que je n'avais plus rien, plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucune possession.

- Draco, m'a-t-elle interrompu durement, à ce stade on s'en fiche que tu n'ais rien. Tes possessions n'auraient de toute façon eu aucun impact. Ce que je veux de toi, c'est que tu utilises ton _cerveau_. Le même cerveau qui t'a permit de survivre à Voldemort si longtemps et le même cerveau qui fait de toi un Serpentard manipulateur par excellence. Et puis ne dis pas que tu n'as aucun pouvoir, il te reste bien ta baguette non?

Sur le coup, j'ai laissé passé l'utilisation de mon prénom et le tutoiement tant j'étais choqué.

Puis j'ai rit et je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai. Car, soudain, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle disait vrai. Tant que ma baguette et mon cerveau sont en état de marche, rien d'autres ne compte.

Sa voix s'est faite douce, comme ses yeux, lorsqu'elle ma simplement dit, (après que je me sois calmé):

- Tant mieux, Draco. Ni ma conscience, ni mon cœur ne seront en paix tant que ces enfants ne seront pas en sécurité, prêts à vivre une vie heureuse. Je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Et elle a raison. Bien sur qu'elle a raison.

Et c'est pour ça que je suis allongé sur mon lit, dans cette chambre miteuse de Sainte Mangouste, à écouter la respiration saccadée de mon voisin et à tenter de trouver un plan pour nous sortir de tout ça.

Je dis _nous_, car à l'évidence cette femme va faire parti de mon avenir plus ou moins proche que je le veuille ou non.

Méline m'a demandé d'utiliser mon cerveau de Serpentard et je pense qu'elle a raison de croire que cela peut être notre meilleure arme.

J'entends presque les échos du passé et la voix de Sévérus, il y a si longtemps, me répéter les étapes de tout raisonnement logique…au du moins, logique serpentardement parlant.

- Analyse la situation Draco, dit la voix de mon parrain dans mon esprit, quels sont les éléments que tu connais?

Les éléments? Les enfants des trois plus dangereux mages noirs (morts, heureusement) sont détenus par le Ministère et sont condamnés à l'exil (car c'est bien ce que ces fous prévoient de faire en fin de compte, non?).

Méline m'a brièvement renseigné un peu plus sur eux.

La petite fille, descendante de ma chère tante Bellatrix s'appelle Alexandra Lestranges. Elle a cinq ans.

Le fils du Lord Noir, lui, a quatre ans. Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jédusort.

A l'entente de ce nom, j'ai tout de suite froncé les sourcils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _détestait _ses origines moldues, tellement qu'il avait changé de nom.

Tellement qu'il avait _assassiné _tout les membres non sorciers de sa famille à seize ans.

Alors pourquoi donné un nom si haï à son héritier? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Méline m'a informé que le petit Tom ne parlait pas. Pas parce qu'il ne peut pas, mais parce qu'il ne _veut _pas.

Je n'ose imaginer quels traumatismes peuvent causer le mutisme volontaire d'un gosse de quatre ans.

Vraiment.

Le bébé quant à lui, s'appelle Liam Greyback, il a neuf mois et quelques. Il est sujet à de violents cauchemars (comme j'ai pu le constaté).

Il est aussi criblé de cicatrices.

Quand Méline me l'a dit, j'ai senti une part de moi se tordre d'une douleur inexplicable. Ce petit est si…_petit_, justement. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel?

- Les faits, Draco. Tu t'éloignes du raisonnement, claqua la voix de Sévérus dans ma tête.

Combien de fois avait-il répéter ces mots dans mon enfance?

Les faits donc.

Le Ministère prévoit de leur jeter le sort d'Oubli.

Pour ce problème au moins, j'ai une solution. La potion de mémoire. Simple, efficace et pas du ressort de la magie blanche…tout comme le sort que le Ministère a lui-même utilisé.

Si ces fous pensent pouvoir être plus fourbe et manipulateur que moi, ils se trompent lourdement. Je connais plus les sorts « non lumineux » qu'eux, et les potions sont un jeu d'enfant…ou presque.

Je me ferais un plaisir de détruire leur plan.

Je secoue la tête et me concentre.

L'exil. L'orphelinat.

Pour cela je n'ai pas de réponse. En tout cas, aucun plan ne me vient à l'esprit qui n'implique pas d'être en cavale par la suite.

Et je doute que les enfants vivent normalement en cavale.

Puis, soudain, comme une illumination.

Lentement mais sûrement un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

Oh oui, le Ministère va apprendre à ses dépends qu'on ne met pas en colère Drago Malfoy sans conséquences.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclus pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (ou d'un par semaine si je tiens le rythme! lol).

* * *

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Être parent**

Méline me fixe, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte et un air purement choqué collé sur le visage.

Et ce, depuis dix minutes.

J'ai passé toute la nuit dernière a réfléchir.

J'ai retourné le problème dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables. Et une seule solution m'est apparue comme réalisable.

Soudain, Méline éclate de rire.

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je savais que les Serpentards étaient des manipulateurs mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils l'étaient à ce point.

Je souris malgré moi. Vraiment, cette femme est…spéciale.

- Et dans quelle maison étiez vous, si je peux me permettre, Griffondor?

Elle secoue la tête, amusée.

- Poufsouffle.

Pour le coup je suis surpris. Autant pour l'image de peureux qui colle aux jaunes et noirs…

Méline reprend son sérieux.

- Ton plan a quelques failles cependant…Et puis, par Merlin, tutoie moi tu veux? Quand tu me dis « vous » je me sens vieille…

Je lui lance un regard significatif: elle n'est pas vraiment toute jeune.

Elle me tape l'arrière de la tête, et je me surprends à rire.

- _Tu _disais que mon plan avait des failles? Je lui demande après quelques instants en insistant moqueusement sur le "tu".

Méline a l'air inquiet tout d'un coup et jette furtivement un regard sur le pan du mur donnant une vue imprenable sur les enfants que nous tentons de sauver.

Ils dorment.

Mais pas paisiblement.

Et ce, malgré la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Je frissonne légèrement.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais réellement ressentir de la compassion pour quelqu'un, ou du moins pas à ce point.

De toute ma vie, c'est la première fois que mon cœur a mal pour un autre que moi.

Cette sensation est à la fois très désagréable et très appréciable.

- Drago.

Méline me sort de mes pensées.

- Ils prévoient d'effectuer le transfert vers des orphelinats différents…et surtout, ils prévoient de le faire à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ton plan nécessitera plus de temps de préparation. Au moins un mois.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Passe moi le dossier.

Elle me le tend.

Méline a, avec un succès incroyable, réussi à voler et copier le dossier confidentiel des enfants du bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital. Décidément je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ait été une Poufsouffle…

Je soupire et me pince l'arrête du nez.

Elle a raison.

Mon plan a besoin de beaucoup plus de temps de préparation qu'une semaine. Surtout si les enfants sont envoyés dans des orphelinats différents.

- Méline…, je commence lentement, en réfléchissant, n'as-tu vraiment aucun moyen de gagner le temps qu'il nous faut?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Que veux tu dire exactement?

- Tu ne peux pas…leur inventer une excuse médicale?

Elle semble à son tour en pleine réflexion.

- Ils ne me croiront pas, cette peste de Brimulda leur dira que c'est un mensonge.

Elle marque une pause et au bout de quelques minutes…

- Nous allons devoir faire en sorte que les enfants soient vraiment malades, dit-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Quoi!? Hurlé-je presque.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Oh Drago, sers toi de ton cerveau tu veux! On va leur faire boire une potion qui leur donnera les symptômes appropriés sans qu'ils n'en ressentent les effets.

Surpris, je la regarde comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

- Tu es sure que tu étais à Popufsouffle?

Elle rit.

- Sure et certaine.

L'heure qui suivie fut passée à chercher la potion qui ferait l'affaire. Je finis par en trouver une mais aussitôt ce problème résolu, Méline m'en présente un autre.

- Drago, où penses-tu trouver le financement? Surtout si tu veux garder le secret sur toute cette histoire…Est-ce bien nécessaire? Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Dumbledore? Je suis sure qu'il nous aiderait!

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le financement.

- Mais comment…

- Tu ne veux pas savoir le comment Méline.

Elle me lance un regard désapprobateur.

- Tu ne vas rien faire d'illégal n'est-ce pas?

J'ai un rictus amusé.

- Méline, tout ce que nous prévoyons de faire est illégal, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Elle s'apprête à me contredire mais finit par abandonner en secouant la tête.

- Mais pour Dumbledore alors? Relance-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autres au sujet de ces gosses. Je ne les mettrai pas en danger. Je suis sur que le vieux fou est au courant de toute façon, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Le Ministère le vénère. Et regarde ou cela a mené les enfants…

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi, je le lis très clairement dans son regard.

Mais je sais aussi que le sort des enfants est plus important à ses yeux que tout le reste et que dans cette galère je suis son seul appui de confiance.

La vie est bizarre. Hier encore, je ne la connaissais même pas.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Demain, quand tu signeras ta sortie n'oubli surtout pas de prendre tes potions. Tu n'es pas encore guéris.

J'acquiesce.

Demain, je quitte enfin Sainte Mangouste.

L'hôpital avait prévu de me garder encore un mois ou deux car mon dos est toujours très douloureux et aussi car Sévérus les a menacé des pires représailles s'ils me négligeaient.

Et sincèrement, qui ne prendrait pas au sérieux les menaces de Sévérus Rogue?

Mais si je veux mettre mon plan à exécution il faut que je sorte plus tôt et que je prépare ma « disparition ».

J'ai hésité avant de me décider.

Je sais que Sévérus ne va vraiment pas être content (quel euphémisme) et qu'il va essayer de me retrouver. Mais il finira bien par abandonner.

Car il a Remus maintenant.

Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Plus besoin des problèmes qui semblent me suivre partout ou je vais.

Mon plan est simple en fait. Tellement simple.

Je vais aller m'exiler dans le monde moldu, là où personne, _personne _ne pensera à me chercher.

Et avec moi, j'emmènerai les enfants et Méline.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Monsieur Malfoy, êtes vous sur de votre décision? Répète le médicomage pour ce qui me semble être la millième fois.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

- Oui. Maintenant faites moi signer votre décharge qu'on en finisse voulez vous?

- Mais votre parrain…

- Mon parrain sera le dernier de vos soucis si vous ne me faites pas signer cette décharge maintenant!

Ma voix soudain glaciale et mon regard dur et froid le font déglutir et reculer d'un pas. Il acquiesce rapidement et me tend enfin le stupide parchemin.

Je le lis et le signe avant de lui rendre.

- Mes potions, je lui demande d'une voix impérieuse.

Il me les donne et je remarque que ses mains tremblent.

Pathétique, vraiment.

Je finis par quitter la pièce.

Méline m'a fournit discrètement ce matin de quoi me vêtir, car je ne pouvais évidement pas sortir de l'hôpital en blouse blanche, ni même avec les haillons que sont devenus les vêtements que je portais le jour de la bataille finale.

C'est ironique mais d'une certaine façon ces enfants, en me donnant un but, m'ont sauvé.

Sans eux, je n'aurais su quoi faire en sortant de Sainte Mangouste. Je n'aurais su ou aller.

Maintenant, je sais.

Je transplanne et atterri dans une ruelle d'un des quartiers sorciers qui entourent le Chemin de Traverse.

Je m'avance vers un immeuble et entre, avant de monter quatre étages. Arrivé là, je tape trois petits coups à la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt.

Méline m'accueille avec un sourire immense.

Lorsque je pénètre dans son appartement le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est _petit_.

Minuscule même.

Méline me fait asseoir dans le canapé du salon et me tend une tasse de thé.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

- Parfaitement.

Je continue mon inspection.

Tout ici est en un exemplaire. Un seul fauteuil, une seule chaise, une seule table…et dans les placards, je peux voir au delà de leurs vitres, peu de tasses, de couverts ou d'assiettes.

Et puis, je remarque qu'il n'y a aucune photo accrochée sur les murs.

Cela me rend triste.

Méline Adams est une femme bien, de cela je suis certain.

Pourtant, tout cet appartement crie la solitude.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Comment par Salazar as-tu pu trouver ces ingrédients en vingt quatre heures?

Je suis chez Méline depuis hier. Elle m'a fait dormir sur le canapé (mon dos peut vous raconter la souffrance que ça a été…) après m'avoir obligé à prendre mes potions.

Et ce matin, en me réveillant, je l'ai trouvé m'attendant autour d'un petit déjeuné, tous les éléments nécessaires à la potion servant à feindre des symptômes inexistants (que nous destinons aux gosses) rangés bien gentiment sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Pour reprendre tes propres mots: _tu ne veux pas savoir_, me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je ne suis pas du matin, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux devinettes.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Puisque tu ne dois plus être vu dans le monde sorcier, tu ne pouvais plus aller chercher les ingrédients dont nous avions besoins toi-même alors j'ai pris les choses en mains.

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, je grogne en me frottant les yeux avant de la rejoindre à table pour me servir une grande tasse de café.

- Je suis entrée par effraction dans la réserve de l'hôpital, me répond elle nonchalamment, comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je recrache la gorgée de café que je m'apprêtais à boire.

- Quoi!? Tu es folle! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu?

Elle lève _de nouveau _les yeux au ciel avant de me frapper l'arrière de la tête comme si j'étais stupide.

_De nouveau_, je lui jette un regard noir.

Elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête et je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner traîtreusement sur mes lèvres.

Dans un coin de mon esprit, une voix souffle que j'ai plus de complicité avec cette vieille femme rencontré quelques jours auparavant que je n'en ai jamais eu avec mes parents durant nos dix neuf années de vie commune.

- Drago, j'ai peut être soixante dix ans, mais je connais la discrétion. J'ai jeté un sort de sommeil au gardien de la réserve et j'ai effacé mon emprunte magique en repartant.

- Je suis…impressionné. C'est si…anti-Poufsoufflien.

Méline éclate de rire.

- Cette bonne vieille Helga serait d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait…c'était pour une bonne cause après tout.

Le petit déjeuné se déroule plutôt tranquillement après ça. Nous parlons de notre plan en peaufinant quelques détails.

La première chose à faire est de préparer la potion qui rendra les enfants malades en apparences et ce, pour gagner un peu de temps. Je vais moi-même faire la potion.

Mon parrain est un maître dans cet art et Sévérus a toujours été insistant pour que je sois bon dans ce domaine.

La potion est la partie la plus simple du plan.

La suite est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliquée.

Il faut que je nous crée à Méline et à moi des identités moldues crédibles et officielles.

Puis je dois nous procurer un financement assez important pour acheter une maison (dans un quartier paisible _et _moldu) et les fournitures qui vont avec.

Et enfin je dois trouver comment amener les directeurs des trois orphelinats où les enfants seront envoyés à me confier la garde légale d'Alexandra, Tom et Liam.

Et tout ça…_sans utiliser la moindre magie._

La raison de cette décision est simple: pour que les enfant aient une vie tranquille, il faut que le monde sorcier ignore tout de leur sort.

Et pour que les sorciers nous oublient, nous devons disparaître du monde magique.

Méline déposera sa démission à l'hôpital quelques jours après le départ des petits en prétextant vouloir prendre une retraite anticipée. Elle videra son (minuscule et inconfortable) appartement et plus personne n'entendra parler d'elle.

Pour ma part, je compte bien rester caché ici tout le temps que nécessitera la préparation et l'exécution du plan. Je ne me permettrai de sortir que dans le monde moldu où personne ne sera en mesure de me reconnaître.

Je ne pense pas qu'on s'inquiètera pour moi. Seul Sévérus me cherchera peut être. Mais il ne rentre pas avant plusieurs mois…et il a Remus.

Je doute de le revoir un jour.

Je chasse la tristesse qui m'envahie à cette pensée en secouant la tête et en me focalisant sur le sujet.

Le plan.

Ni Méline ni moi n'utiliseront la magie dans le monde moldu. Car si nous le faisions, le Ministère nous repérerait tout de suite.

Tout sorcier pratiquant la magie en dehors du monde sorcier est détecté en quelques instants, et si le sorcier en question n'a pas d'autorisation alors inutile de dire qu'il est dans un sale pétrin.

Je compte tout de même mettre des protections sur la maison que je vais acheter pour que l'on puisse au moins y faire un peu de magie…seulement je ne sais pas encore ni lesquelles choisir, ni comment les placer sans détection.

- Drago? Tu m'écoutes?

Je sursaute.

J'étais tellement prit dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Méline.

- De quoi?

Elle soupire, agacée.

- J'ai acheté ces livres, lis les le plus vite possible, ils te seront utiles.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- _L'Histoire Universelle Moldue, La Technologie et la Science Moldue, Comment vivent les Moldus aujourd'hui?, La Politique du Gouvernement Anglais Moldu 1945-1998_...Méline, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu ne penses vraiment pas que je vais lire ces conneries, si?

Méline me jette un regard dur.

- Si tu penses, Drago Lucius Malfoy, que tu peux vivre normalement parmi les moldus en ne connaissant rien sur eux alors notre plan est voué à l'échec.

Sa voix est sèche, son ton sans appel.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Tu veux que ce plan réussisse oui ou non?

- Oui.

- Alors tu liras ces livres, point à la ligne.

J'acquiesce en soupirant. Je sens que je vais détester l'entendre avoir toujours raison dans les années à venir.

En plus, Méline est née moldue alors, elle, elle n'aura pas besoin de lire ces horribles bouquins.

- Oh et tu liras ces deux là aussi.

- _Être parent _et _Comment gérer les traumatismes_? Méline…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Drago? Que pour sauver ces enfants, il faut juste que tu les amènes vivre dans une maison loin du Ministère? Tu es bien naïf pour un Serpentard.

- Bien sur que non! Je réplique sur le défensive. Mais être parent…j'ai vingt ans Méline, je n'y connais rien. Les miens de parents ne sont pas de très bons exemples…

Son visage s'adoucit et elle me tapote gentiment l'épaule.

- Je sais bien que tu comptais sur moi pour m'occuper d'eux et je le ferais. Mais pas seule. Tu dois aussi être présent dans leur vie, et pas que pour les loger et les nourrir. Ils vont avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter émotionnellement.

Elle marque une pause et plante son regard noire dans le mien.

- Ils auront besoin de quelqu'un qui les aimera et qu'ils pourront aimer. Dieu sait que je les aime. Mais je ne suis pas éternelle.

Sans un mot, je prends les deux livres de ses mains et commence à réunir les ingrédients pour la potion.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

La porte se referme derrière Méline et je soupire en me massant les tempes.

Elle est partie pour sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital (honnêtement maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi faire travailler une si vieille dame de nuit?) auprès des enfants.

Avec elle se trouve la potion que j'ai mijoté pendant toute la journée.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et contemple les livres que Méline m'a donné ce matin.

Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Comment ai-je pu _ne pas y penser_?

Je ne connais que peu de choses sur les moldus…c'était une faille plus grosse que la connerie du Ministère comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir?

Je secoue la tête, l'important c'est que Méline s'en soit rendue compte.

Mon regard se pose alors sur le livre intitulé _Être parent_.

Ça non plus je n'y avais pas pensé pour être sincère.

Moi? _Être parent_?

Soyons sérieux.

J'étais honnête lorsque j'ai dit à Méline que je n'y connaissais rien, que je n'avais aucun exemple pour me guider.

Sévérus a certes été une figure paternel mais…et bien il n'était pas là tous les jours. Il ne vivait pas avec moi au quotidien (sauf à Poudlard mais peut-on vraiment prendre cette part en compte?).

Pour dire vrai, j'ai toujours été persuadé que je ne survivrai pas à la guerre. J'ai toujours senti que je me ferais tuer avant la fin…alors avoir des enfants? _Être parent_?

Je ne l'avais pas même imaginé.

Le seul futur que j'envisageai était de me retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Mais Alexandra, Tom et Liam…ils ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires, loin de la.

Ce sont des enfants traumatisés.

Je ne suis déjà pas sur d'être capable de m'occuper d'enfants tout court, alors pourquoi Méline croit-elle que je puisse m'occuper d'enfants avec un si lourd et douloureux passé?

Lorsque j'ai conçu ce plan dans ma chambre si blanche à Sainte Mangouste, j'étais guidé par la colère et l'indignation.

Et aussi par une volonté extraordinaire.

Celle de ne pas laisser ces gosses aux mains de personnes sans cœur.

Pas à un seul instant je n'ai pensé qu'en les retirant de joug ministériel, je devrais jouer une part si particulière dans leur vie.

_Être parent?_

L'accepteront-ils seulement?

Méline semble croire qu'ils vont simplement venir vers moi en m'offrant ce rôle à bras ouverts.

Quand j'y réfléchis, _ça_, c'est très Poufsoufflien.

Ces enfants ont du subir des choses innommables.

Comment suis-je sensé guérir leurs blessures alors que les miennes sont encore béantes?

Ces blessures sont-elles mêmes guérissables?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais vraiment pas.

J'en viens presque à me dire qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'un Griffondor s'occupe d'eux…Après tout les lionceaux sont bien connus pour porter leur cœur en bandoulière non?

Je soupire de nouveau.

Non.

Un Griffondor n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de ces gosses.

Parce qu'un Griffondor n'aurait pas pu comprendre à la base comment on pouvait commettre tant d'atrocités envers un enfant.

L'image d'Alexandra et de ses yeux argent si semblables aux miens, celle de Tom et de son regard vide et enfin celle de Liam et de ses cicatrices me frappent de plein fouet.

Et soudain je me surprends à m'imaginer chacun d'eux souriant, riant, pleurant…vivant.

Vivant comme chaque enfant devrait vivre.

Alors une détermination sortie de je ne sais ou je me saisie du livre.

Je peux faire ça. Je vais faire ça.

Parce que ça en vaut la peine.

_Être parent_.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre: **__Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclus pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (ou d'un par semaine si je tiens le rythme! lol).

* * *

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: « Il faut qu'on parle »**

La potion pour les enfants a fonctionné à merveilles. Méline est rentrée ce matin de sa garde complètement ravie.

Mais elle ne l'était pas qu'à cause de la réussite de la phase **un **de notre plan.

Non.

Elle a prit le soin d'expliquer cette nuit aux enfants ce que nous prévoyons de faire pour les sortir de là.

Si elle est si ravie, c'est parce qu'apparemment, les gosses ont vraiment été enthousiastes.

Je reste sceptique.

Après tout, Tom refuse toujours de parler et Liam a neuf mois…je vois mal quel enthousiasme ils auraient pu montrer.

- Quel rabat-joie! Grogne Méline. Alexandra était très contente, elle me l'a dit clairement. Et Tom a sourit si tu veux tout savoir!

J'hausse un sourcil.

Elle soupire, agacée.

- Bien. Il n'a peut être pas _sourit_, avoue-t-elle enfin. Mais il a définitivement eu l'air d'approuver tout ce qu'Alexandra disait!

Je souris, ça, c'est déjà plus plausible.

Puis je reprends mon sérieux. Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à m'atteler au reste du plan.

Malgré le temps que nous avons gagné avec la potion, je vais avoir besoin de la moindre minute pour que tout soit parfait.

- Méline, je vais devoir m'occuper de certaines choses…je ne rentrerai pas avant demain.

- Ou vas-tu passé la nuit? Que vas-tu faire?

Elle semble inquiète. Je lui offre un sourire pour la réconforter.

- Je vais aller chercher notre financement, je lui dis d'un ton calme.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir me dire ce que tu comptes faire? Je pourrais peut être t'aider?

- Non. Concentre toi sur les gosses et laisse moi m'occuper du reste pour l'instant d'accord? Et puis…ta morale poufsoufflienne t'empêcherait de m'aider…

Elle me tape l'arrière de la tête en me traitant d'imbécile.

Ça devient une habitude…mais bizarrement j'apprécie cette familiarité qu'elle s'autorise.

- Va donc faire toutes ces choses illégales vil Serpentard! Plaisante-t-elle en riant. Mais fais tout de même bien attention à toi. Et n'oublie pas tes potions.

- Oui, oui.

- Drago, ton dos est…

- Je sais je sais…

Mon dos est dans un sal état.

Ce n'est pas une nouveauté en soi. Mais je dois avouer que depuis ce matin il est très douloureux.

J'ai prit mes potions bien sur. Pourtant, le mal ne semble pas s'apaiser.

Peu importe.

Je vivrais avec si je le dois, je n'ai pour l'instant pas le temps de faire ma chochotte à ce niveau là.

- Sois prudent, me répète Méline.

Dans un léger _pop! _Je transplane dans le Londres moldu.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Beurk!

Le goût de cette potion est infecte!

Si je revois Sévérus un jour, je devrais lui en toucher un mot.

Bon, concentrons nous sur l'objectif.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon corps et ai un sourire satisfait.

Je suis parfaitement invisible. Et je le serais pour les prochaines vingt quatre heures.

Le Ministère interdit de faire de la magie dans le monde moldu mais en buvant cette potion, je n'en ai pas fait.

Très Serpentard n'est-ce pas?

Mon projet est assez simple.

Je vais me faufiler dans le banque centrale de Londres, là où sont gardées une grande partie des liquidités, puis me faire enfermer dans le coffre fort pour la nuit.

Là, je bloquerai les surveillances moldues avec de la poudre noire du Pérou (que les jumeaux Weasley vendent dans leur boutique pour un prix tout à fait raisonnable et que j'ai commandé par hibou hier).

Puis je me servirai tranquillement.

Bien sur, je ne suis pas fou.

Je sais bien que si une somme trop importante est dérobée, l'affaire attirera les regards. Ce que je ne veux pas.

Je vais donc prendre ce qu'il faut pour acheter une maison meublée et quelques bricoles mais pas plus.

Je mettrai l'argent dans une sacoche que j'ai rendu invisible à la maison avant de partir.

Puis j'attendrai le matin, et quand on ouvrira la porte du coffre j'en sortirai discrètement.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Bonjour.

Mon ton est aimable.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

Le banquier me regarde comme un prédateur.

La pauvre ne sait pas que c'est lui la proie.

Hier, j'ai cambriolé la Banque Centrale avec une facilité déconcertante. Je suis entré, j'ai prit ce qu'il me fallait et je suis ressorti, ni vu, ni connu.

Maintenant, je suis là, devant ce banquier de la ville de Glasgow.

- J'aimerai ouvrir un compte et faire quelques investissements? Pourriez vous me renseigner?

Les yeux du banquier brillent d'une lueur malsaine.

J'hausse un sourcil. Qu'il est stupide par Merlin!

Il me donne tous les renseignement que je veux et je m'en vais.

Sans avoir ouvert de compte.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Drago! J'étais inquiète!

A ma grande surprise, Méline me serre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je lui rends maladroitement son étreinte.

- Je vais bien. Et j'ai le financement.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux.

C'est assez vexant.

Pensait-elle que j'allais échouer?

Nous nous asseyons et elle agite sa baguette. Deux tasses de thé fumantes apparaissent devant nous.

- Méline, il va falloir que je nous crée nos identités moldues, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionne l'administration non magique. Tu vas devoir m'aider.

Deux jours plus tard je suis à nouveau invisible grâce à cette potion au goût écœurant.

Cette fois je ne compte pas cambrioler la moindre banque.

Je veux juste m'insérer par effraction dans le préfecture de Liverpool.

Après ma discussion avec Méline je me suis rendu compte, cependant, que nous créer des identités allait être plus difficile que de voler l'argent de la banque.

La cause? _L'informatique_.

Il y a deux jours, je ne savais même pas que ce mot existait. Alors savoir à quoi il servait ou même s'en servir tout court était exclu.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai beau comprendre le fonctionnement de cette machine que les moldus appellent _ordinateur_, je n'en suis pas moins un ignorant en ce qui concerne son utilisation.

Or, toute l'administration de la préfecture est informatisée.

Après réflexion, j'ai mijoté une nouvelle potion.

Une potion illégale.

Une potion classée « noire » par le Ministère.

Quand Méline l'a vu, elle a froncé les sourcils et a arboré un air désapprobateur.

Mais elle n'a rien dit, car elle sait que ce que je m'apprête à faire est nécessaire pour la suite de notre plan.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et tente de me faufiler aussi discrètement que possible parmi la foule de personne attendant d'être appelé au guichet de la préfecture.

Puisque je ne sais pas me servir d'un _ordinateur_, une autre personne devra se charger pour moi de créer les identités officielles.

J'ai donc du venir en plein jour. Pendant les heures d'ouvertures.

Je contourne une vieille dame et évite d'écraser un petit garçon qui pleurniche avant d'enfin atteindre le bureau que je veux.

J'entre sans que la femme à l'intérieur ne me remarque.

Je souris.

Elle est entrain de boire un café.

Doucement, avec délicatesse, je fait couler quelques gouttes de ma potion dans sa tasse.

Puis, patiemment j'attends qu'elle fasse effet.

Je sais que c'est le cas dès que la femme se fige et regarde droit devant elle, comme absente.

La potion qu'elle vient de boire lui enlève toute volonté durant l'heure qui suit. C'est une sorte _d'impérium _à beaucoup plus faible dose…et surtout, elle ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'elle aura fait.

Je comprends que le Ministère est interdit une telle potion.

Je comprends aussi pourquoi elle est classée « noire ».

Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Et je ne l'utilise pas pour faire le mal.

D'une voix douce et calme je lui ordonne de créer dans la base de données anglaises les identités de Daniel et Méline Mathews.

Après notre discussion d'il y a deux jours, nous avons décidé Méline et moi qu'il serait plus simple de nous faire passé comme une famille.

Cela va engendrer moins de questions et donc, moins de problèmes.

Méline va jouer le rôle de ma grand-mère. Pour que notre histoire soit plausible, je fais donc créer à la femme un enfant factice à Méline.

Nous avons aussi convenu du fait que le prénom Drago était trop rare (si ce n'est unique, comme moi en somme) pour que je puisse le réutiliser. Méline a choisi de me baptiser Daniel, je ne l'ai pas contredit.

Le processus est assez long.

Plus long que ce que je pensais.

J'ai soudain la peur que le femme ne sorte de sa transe.

Mais non.

Salazar doit vraiment m'aimer, parce qu'au moment où j'allais la forcer à boire encore un peu de potion, elle finit ce que je lui ai demandé.

Avec un soupir soulagé je sors de cet endroit.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- J'aime bien Bristol.

- Bristol?

Méline acquiesce et je secoue la tête.

Je n'aime pas Bristol.

- Alors quoi Drago! Tu as déjà refusé Liverpool et Glasgow où est-ce que tu veux vivre?

- A Londres.

- Londres? Mais on nous retrouverait en moins d'une minute enfin!

Cette conversation tourne en rond.

Méline et moi débattons depuis trois jours déjà sur la meilleure ville dans laquelle acheté une maison confortable où les enfants se sentiraient le mieux possible.

- Tu voulais que j'utilise mon cerveau Srepentard, alors c'est-ce que je fais.

Elle grogne et a un mouvement agacé.

- Explique moi ta logique ô combien brillante, alors.

- C'est facile. Si quelqu'un nous cherche, cette personne ne pensera jamais que nous puissions vivre dans une ville aussi proche du centre sorcier.

- Et elle aura raison, puisque c'est le plus dangereux, réplique Méline frustrée.

- Peut être ou peut être pas. Méline, la ville de Londres est _immense_. Et nous ne sommes vraiment pas obligés de vivre au centre. Il y a des centaines de petites villes en périphérie de Londres, assez proches pour que nous ayons tout à disposition rapidement, et en nous déplaçant de manière moldue, en cas de besoin et assez éloignées pour ne pas qu'on soit repérer.

Elle a l'air sceptique.

- Si une personne nous cherche Méline, elle ne viendra jamais nous chercher là. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore lui-même quand il a déposé Potter chez sa tante après Halloween 1981, a considéré que le cacher dans un quartier moldu sans histoire en périphérie de Londres ajoutait à sa protection.

Au nom de Dumbledore, Méline semble tout de suite trouver l'idée plus attrayante et je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel.

Honnêtement? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que pensait Dumbledore en cachant Potter chez sa tante moldue.

Mais, on ne se refait pas n'est-ce pas?

Et profiter de la naïveté des autres est un trait Serpentard qui ne peut s'effacer…

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- C'est absolument Hors. De. Question!

- Drago, sois raisonnable…

- Raisonnable?

Je déteste entendre ma voix monter dans les aigus mais je n'y peux rien. Ce que Méline suggère est inacceptable.

Et accessoirement trop dangereux.

- Oui, raisonnable. Enfin Drago, comparé à Voldemort et ses sbires ce n'est rien du tout…

Je frissonne au nom du Lord Noir déchu.

- Non, je lui dis catégoriquement.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, tu vas le faire, et tu vas le faire en vitesse!

- Ou sinon quoi?

- Sinon…sinon je te castre!

Il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel Méline et moi nous regardons puis, dans un bel ensemble, nous éclatons de rire.

- Tu veux me castrer? Tu priverais tes congénères d'un si beau spécimen?

Elle rit encore et moi aussi.

Je finis par soupirer et secouer la tête.

- D'accord je vais le faire.

J'abdique. Merlin sait que je n'ai pas envie mais…c'est nécessaire.

Méline sourit.

- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va à l'abattoir, dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Ce n'est pas là ou je vais? Je réplique sarcastiquement.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Aller viens.

Quelques instants plus tard nous nous retrouvons dans une boite de malheur.

Une boite de torture.

Une boite fabriquée pour tuer.

- Calme toi Drago.

Je lui jette un regard noire.

Elle a la décence de cacher son sourire lorsque je m'agrippe aux accoudoirs alors qu'elle démarre.

- Aha, cette voiture est parfaite! Dit-elle en accélérant.

Je lui lance un regard horrifié. Cette vieille folle va nous tuer! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de monter dans cet engin de malheur!

- Méline, ralentis, j'implore presque.

Elle rit.

- Drago, je suis à peine à trente kilomètres heure, respire. Il faut que tu maîtrise ta peur. Bientôt ce sera toi qui conduira, c'est le seul moyen de transport moldu acceptable dans notre situation…puisque Monsieur n'a voulu s'installer qu'en périphérie de Londres…

Je me sens soudain nauséeux.

- Tu es sure? Je gémis pitoyablement.

Elle soupire.

- Oui. Aller, calme toi. Tu vas voir c'est un jeu d'enfant.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle se gare dans un parking vide et nous échangeons de place.

Je pose mes mains tremblantes sur le volant et déglutit.

Je sens que ça va être une longue journée.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Alors? Qu'en dis tu?

Méline jette un regard plus qu'appréciateur autour d'elle.

Elle a inspecté le moindre recoin sans en oublier un seul.

Ses yeux noirs ont passé en revu le sol, le toit, les murs, la peinture, le bois des portes…mais aussi la grandeur des chambres, la taille de la cave, l'état du jardin, la propreté de la cuisine…sans oublier une brève mais intense observation du voisinage.

Cette inspection est _si _anti-poufsoufflienne!

- J'en dis que cette maison est parfaite à une exception.

Je l'ai senti venir celle là.

Je me casse la tête depuis deux semaines à trouver une maison adéquate.

Mais les prix sont exorbitants. Bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé en dérobant l'argent à la banque centrale.

Alors il a fallu revoir mes espérances à la baisse parce que je ne peux décemment pas retourner dans le chambre forte une nouvelle fois sans attirer l'attention.

Méline plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Drago, il manque une chambre.

- Je sais. Mais Liam n'est qu'un bébé, il n'est pas encore assez grand pour avoir sa chambre, non?

Silence.

- Quand il sera plus grand on aura les moyens de déménager ou au pire en attendant il partagera sa chambre avec Tom…mais tant qu'il est si petit, il devra dormir avec toi non?

Méline soupire.

- Drago, ces enfants ont besoin de stabilité, il est hors de question qu'on déménage si on achète cette maison.

Elle marque une pause et son regard parcourt la pièce dans laquelle nous nous tenons, large, chaleureuse.

- Et je suis une vieille femme mon garçon, j'ai besoin de mon repos, je ne pourrais pas dormir dans la même pièce qu'un enfant faisant des cauchemars aussi souvent que Liam.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu fais des gardes de _nuits_, non?

Son visage se fait triste et je n'aime pas ça.

- Drago,nous devons parler.

Ok, je n'aime pas _du tout _ça.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews! Laissez m'en d'autres si le coeur vous en dit!

Au prochain chapitre, on commence vraiment les choses sérieuses!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclue pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

**Je poste un jour plus tôt, youhou! BONNE LECTURE**

**

* * *

**

_"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."_

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Installation**

Nous avons quitté la maison en promettant à l'agent immobilier de réfléchir à son offre.

Bien sur, je sais déjà que nous la prendrons.

Cette maison est parfaite. Malgré la chambre en moins.

Elle est grande, chaleureuse, accueillante...un vrai cocon. Le jardin assez spacieux est un avantage non négligeable.

Et surtout, elle est à un prix très abordable...il est vrai que mes talents de négociateur n'y sont pas pour rien.

Mais...il se peut que ce que Méline a à me dire vienne tout gâcher.

Je n'aime pas la manière dont ses yeux se sont assombris de tristesse et de résignation lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé que nous devions discuter.

Aussi dès que nous rentrons dans son minuscule appartement, je la fixe dans l'attente d'une réponse rapide.

Elle soupire et me demande de m'asseoir avant de faire de même.

Je m'exécute et la regarde pendant quelques instants chercher ses mots.

- Je suis malade, finit-elle par lâcher de but en blanc.

- Tu peux préciser..., je lui demande lentement.

Je plisse les yeux en tentant de déchiffrer son expression.

Elle ferme les siens et se masse les tempes.

- Je suis atteinte de l'Eatamage...le virus s'infiltre lentement dans le centre magique puis atteint et détruit les organes vitaux.

Je reste muet de stupéfaction et de fureur.

Je connais l'Eatamage. Les mangemorts la surnommaient affectueusement la "Bouffeuse" car elle ordonne à la magie d'attaquer les organes un à un, les grignotant lentement et douloureusement...J'ai du en voler plusieurs échantillons par ordre du Lord Noir. Cette maladie est diabolique.

Devant mon silence, Méline continue.

- Les médicomages me donnent des potions anti-douleur bien sur. Mais le remède de l'Eatamage m'est inaccessible à cause du prix exorbitant des ingrédients qui composent la potion.

Je ne peux empêcher la colère de s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de ma peau et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par jaillir.

- Tu te fous de moi! Bordel Méline, si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais pu prendre plus d'argent à la Banque, j'aurais pu faire moi même la potion! Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu gardé le silence!

- Drago...

- J'aurais pu...

- Drago, répète-t-elle.

Elle me regarde doucement, se lève et prend mon visage entre ses mains ridées.

Je tente de protester. Ma fureur est telle que je la sens couler dans mon sang, dans ma magie, brûlant mes veines. Mais Méline plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens et me calme presque instantanément.

- Je n'aurais jamais risqué de faire échouer notre plan, Drago, me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Mais...

- Non, écoute moi. Si tu avais prit la somme astronomique que nécessite la potion contre ma maladie, tu aurais attiré une attention non désirée. Les représentants du ministère se seraient mêlés de l'enquête sur le vol de la banque centrale et seraient remonté jusqu'à nous sans difficulté, tu le sais, je le sais.

- J'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen...

- Nous n'avions pas le temps, me coupe-t-elle fermement.

Ses traits s'adoucissent.

- Drago, j'ai vécu ma vie. Peut être pas de la meilleure manière puisque j'ai fini seule, mais j'ai _vécu_. Alexandra, Tom et Liam n'en ont pas eu la chance. Jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais_ je n'aurais risqué leur bonheur et leur chance de vivre juste pour ce remède.

Je ne peux pas répliquer.

Je me sens comme liquéfié. Figé.

Et je voudrais tant crier. Hurler.

Extraire cette rage de mes veines, et dire combien je trouve la vie injuste.

Je sens cette boule dans ma gorge et ce picotement dans mes yeux.

- Combien de temps? Je lui murmure, les dents serrées.

Elle sourit.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais je ne le ferais pas.

- Deux, peut être trois ans. Je serais là encore quelques années pour te botter les fesses, dit-elle joyeusement.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Tu leur administreras une dose par heure pendant vingt quatre heures.

Je tends à Méline la potion de mémoire censée empêcher le ministère d'ensorceler les petits pour les faire oublier le monde magique.

Ils doivent être transférés demain.

Globalement, nous sommes prêts.

Nous avons acheté la maison comme je l'avais prévu. Liam dormira dans ma chambre et dans quelques années, peut être pourra-t-on agrandir notre nouvelle demeure...

Méline et moi avons emménagés depuis une semaine.

J'ai été très satisfait de voir que comme je l'avais prédit les voisins ne sont pas fouineurs.

Ils nous ont aidé à porter et installer les différents meubles dans la maison et aucun d'eux n'a posé de questions, semblant tous se contenter de l'histoire de couverture que nous avions inventé.

Dans l'ensemble, ils sont plutôt...sympathiques. Un peu poufsouffliens mais je suppose que c'est pour le mieux.

Il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour acheter tous les meubles nécessaires à notre nouvelle vie. Tous sont moldus bien sur, Méline a même insisté pour que nous prenions une télévision, un ordinateur et une caméra vidéo et photo...Merlin seul connait l'utilité de ces objets, Méline a eu beau m'expliquer leur intérêt, je m'en serais passer sans aucun doute...

Ma charmante nouvelle « grand mère » m'a _gentiment_ incité à acheter une horrible...mortellement dangereuse..._voiture_.

Après une résistance acharnée j'ai fini par céder. Je dois avouer que cette..._chose_...est bien pratique dans les faits.

Nous sommes donc au jour d'aujourd'hui les heureux propriétaires d'un Break...il paraît que c'est un véhicule familial de marque connue et prisée...

Pour parfaire notre préparation, et après des heures de recherches acharnées, j'ai trouvé des sorts de protections qui entourent actuellement ma propriété.

Ce sont des enchantements qui ont été inventés et utilisés massivement par les sorciers et sorcières de Salem alors même que les moldus et les démons les poursuivaient pour les anéantir. Ils empêchent toute détection de magie dans un cadre limité.

Je peux ainsi pratiquer la magie mais seulement de manière restreinte, à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ces enchantements ont également l'avantage de me prévenir si toute personne avec des intentions malveillantes entrent dans la propriété.

J'ai aussi prit le soin de planter dans le jardin (dans un endroit bien défini) des plantes pour le brassage des potions les plus basiques et installé un laboratoire (assez rudimentaire) dans la cave.

Méline trouve que nous nous sommes très bien débrouillés et que tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde.

Je lui en veux de penser ainsi.

Comment peut-elle être si heureuse alors qu'elle va _mourir_?

Mourir.

Un jet de colère flamboyant monte en moi à cette idée inacceptable.

Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit Méline me tapote gentiment la tête avec un air réprobateur.

- J'y vais, me dit-elle en essayant de ma distraire. J'espère que tout va fonctionner.

- Tout va marcher selon notre plan, je la rassure dans un chuchotement.

Elle acquiesce et passe la porte, partant en direction de Sainte Mangouste pour sa toute dernière nuit de garde.

Après aujourd'hui, elle prendra officiellement sa retraite et personne n'entendra plus jamais parlé d'elle.

Elle m'a assuré qu'on ne s'inquiéterait de sa disparition.

Comme moi.

Personne ne se posera de question au sujet de mon absence dans le monde sorcier.

Personne.

Enfin si.

Sévérus.

Mais il a Remus maintenant...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une certaine amertume à cette pensée. Sévérus est le seul membre de ma famille encore vivant.

Il est la seule personne qui ait jamais compté.

Il a été un ami, un parrain, un oncle...un père.

Savoir que plus jamais je ne le reverrai fait plus mal que de quitter la monde magique en lui même.

Mais il faut que je cesse d'être un égoïste.

Combien de choses a sacrifié Sévérus pour moi? Trop.

Maintenant que Remus est dans sa vie de manière définitive, je ne peux venir obstruer leur relation qui a tant souffert durant les vingt dernières années.

Je ne veux plus être un poids.

Bien sur, Sévérus va me chercher, au début.

Mais il abandonnera.

Il abandonnera.

Parce qu'il croira que, moi, je l'ai abandonné.

Je me sens d'un coup très fatigué.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, chassant mes pensées à propos de Sévérus.

Mon esprit se focalise sur d'autres problèmes.

Contrairement à ce que croit Méline notre préparation est loin d'être parfaite.

Notre installation a coûté beaucoup d'argent.

Mon compte est presque vide.

J'ai pourtant ouvert ce compte à la Banque de Londres avec les meilleurs intérêts et en plaçant une petite somme, vraiment minime, en bourse. Mon banquier a été à la fois ébahie et fortement agacé face à mes capacité pour les négociations et les placements financiers.

Mais le fait est là.

Dans deux mois, peut être moins, il ne restera rien de l'argent que j'ai dérobé, dans mon compte.

La retraite de Méline est par ailleurs ridiculement petite pour cinquante ans de bons et loyaux services à Sainte Mangouste.

Et mes placements vont mettre quelques temps avant de me rapporter vraiment de quoi vivre.

A l'évidence, j'ai donc du chercher un travail.

Le problème étant que je n'en ai trouvé aucun ou presque.

Le fait est qu'aux yeux des moldus je suis un moins que rien.

Dans leur monde, je ne possède aucun diplôme, je ne maîtrise aucune technologie, aucune science.

A leurs yeux, et à mon grand effroi, je suis un homme à peine lettré.

Un homme qui a en plus trois enfants et une grand mère à charge.

J'ai donc du prendre ce que l'on me proposait sans être trop exigeant.

Je commencerai mon emploi en tant que vigile, dans une grande surface proche de notre quartier, le mois prochain.

Vigile.

Moi.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Vigile.

Mes parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Honnêtement?

Je m'étais attendu à...autre chose.

Sortir les enfants de l'orphelinat a été ridiculement facile.

J'ai cru que le ministère posterai une quelconque surveillance, que ce soit un sort, ou un enchantement.

Mais rien.

J'ai pourtant vérifier une bonne quinzaine de fois.

Ces gens sont si...stupides.

Comment l'Ordre a-t-il pu laisser Fudge en place? C'est déconcertant.

Maintenant, je me trouve dans le salon, Liam dans mes bras tandis qu'Alexandra et Tom placés en face de moi me fixent de leurs regards insondables.

Leur impassibilité, leur froideur...tout dans leur comportement, plus défensif qu'autre chose, me rend triste.

Le silence instauré durant le voyage entre les différents orphelinats et la maison continue de peser lourdement entre nous.

Méline est dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner.

Apparemment elle souhaite que j'utilise son absence pour socialiser avec les enfants.

Vue la tension dans le pièce, ce n'est pas vraiment gagné.

J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant mes mots.

Que dire?

Méline m'a conseillé d'être le plus délicat possible avec les gosses, et les livres que j'ai lu parlent tous de "ne pas brusquer l'être traumatisé".

Mais je n'y crois pas.

J'ai moi même vécu assez d'horreurs et de manipulations pour savoir qu'être direct est la meilleure des solutions.

Enfant, je détestais qu'on me mente.

Je détestais quand Sévérus me murmurait doucement que les blessures guériraient, plus tard j'ai détesté l'entendre dire que la guerre finirait, que bientôt la souffrance arriverait à son terme.

Bien sur, je réalise qu'il disait cela dans le but de me donner du courage, de l'espoir. Pour me réconforter aussi.

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Jamais.

Parce que quand on est dès son plus tendre âge un "être traumatisé", on perd une part importante d'innocence, et on _sait_.

On sait quand quelqu'un vous promet quelque chose d'impossible et d'irréalisable.

C'est juste un fait.

Or, mon enfance n'est qu'un joyeux voyage comparée à celle de Tom, Alexandra et Liam.

Je pense qu'être direct, être honnête attirera plus leur confiance que le contraire.

Tant pis si Méline m'assomme à coups de claques derrière la tête parce qu'elle n'est pas d'accord.

Je m'accroupis de sorte à être à la même hauteur que Tom et Alexandra, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire tomber Liam.

Je les regarde droit dans les yeux et de la voix la plus douce et la plus calme que je peux produire je leur explique la situation.

Je leur avoue que je suis comme eux.

Que, comme eux, j'ai grandi dans la froideur.

Que, comme eux, j'ai vu des choses que personnes ne devraient voir.

Que, comme eux, j'ai espéré dans le noir une autre vie.

Je leur raconte qu'à cause de cela, j'ai commis d'horribles faits.

Des faits que j'ai regretté.

Je leur murmure enfin que je me suis repenti, parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Puis, avec un pauvre sourire, je leur dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas les voir prendre le même chemin.

Ne pas les voir se refermer et vivre une vie misérable à cause de personnes bonnes à enfermer, qui n'avaient aucun droit de leur faire autant de mal.

Jamais mes yeux n'ont quitté les leurs.

Jamais ma voix n'a oscillé.

Et peut être que ma confession n'est pas la meilleure entrée en matière, mais je sais, je sens, que c'est le premier pas vers une relation basée sur la confiance.

Car pour la première fois, je vois une émotion passée dans les yeux de Tom et Alexandra.

Une émotion qui n'est ni la peur, ni la curiosité, mais bien de l'espoir.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Tu veux que je fasse QUOI?

Méline me lance un regard agacé.

Nous avons fait dîner les enfants.

C'était une expérience...enrichissante.

J'ai ainsi découvert que devant de la bouffe, les gosses, ça parlent.

Désolé pour la vulgarité, mais, j'ai été très étonné de les voir se détendre de cette façon une fois que Méline les a servi et a commencé à leur raconter un peu tout et n'importe quoi...par exemple, qu'ils allaient a-do-rer la télévision...

Bien évidemment, Tom n'a pas parlé, et Liam ne s'est pas transformé en bébé gazouillant de bonheur mais...Et bien, Alexandra est une vraie petite boîte à paroles une fois qu'elle se sent en confiance.

A l'évidence, elle a du se sentir très en confiance avec moi dans le pièce parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de parler.

Pas une minute.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça, moi qui aime le calme, mais...c'était plutôt plaisant.

Et rassurant.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, la fille de Bellatrix Black Lestranges est loin de babiller sur des sujets glauques du genre torture, chasse aux moldus ou que sais je d'autres.

Elle préfère raconter comment elle et Tom ont joué un mauvais tour à cette infirmière acariâtre qui s'occupait d'eux avant leur déplacement, Brimulda.

Face à ce flot incessant de paroles, et à mon sourire amusé, Tom s'est peu à peu détendu et Liam a cessé de trembler.

Après le dîner, Méline a dit à Tom et Alex (comme Méline la surnomme) de se changer pour la nuit et d'aller au lit...elle leur a aussi dit que _moi_, Drago Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom, héritier noble de sang pur, je viendrais les voir pour leur raconter à chacun une histoire.

- Tu plaisantes Méline...

Je la regarde incrédule.

J'ai attendu que les deux enfants soient dans leurs chambres avant de protester, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'imaginent que je ne veux pas m'occuper d'eux...

Mais sérieusement...

- TU veux que JE leur _raconte une histoire_? Pour les aider à faire de _beaux rêves_? C'est du délire!

Elle me regarde sévèrement.

Il faut dire que Liam, face à mon ton un peu dur, s'est recroquevillé dans ses bras et me regarde prudemment.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, frustré.

- Voyons Méline, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça...et puis, je ne suis _pas du tout_ crédible dans le rôle de conteur...et...merde!

- Drago, me coupe-t-elle, ne sois pas aussi têtu! Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu leur lis le livre qu'ils ont choisi en y mettant le ton, une fois l'histoire finie tu leurs montre ton affection et hop! c'est terminé.

J'ecarquille les yeux.

"Et hop! c'est terminé"

Elle se fout de moi.

- N'as tu pas lu les livres que je t'ai acheté?

Je la fusille du regard.

Le livre _Être parent_ ne m'a pas aidé. Pas du tout.

Il est plein de sous entendus...il est fait pour quelqu'un...de normal.

Quelqu'un qui a été à la place de l'enfant décrit dans le bouquin.

Manque de chance, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Pour moi, un enfant ne fait tout ce qui est précisé dans cet ouvrage.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par "leur montrer mon affection"?

Je lui demande, finalement, nerveux.

C'est vrai, quoi, que veut-elle dire par là?

Une gentille tape sur le dessus de la tête? Un compliment?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas moi, me dit-elle. Que faisaient tes parents?

Je me fige, glacé.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient du genre à me montrer la moindre affection.

Mon ton est froid malgré moi.

Une lueur de tristesse passe dans le regard de Méline et je soupire en me passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

- Je..., commence-t-elle. D'habitude, je me contente de relever leurs couvertures ou de leur caresser les cheveux en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Merci Salazar, elle ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet et décide d'aller changer Liam.

Je soupire encore une fois. Après avoir vu Alex et Tom, il va falloir que je _borde _Liam...

Que Serpentard ait pitié de mon âme.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

-...La princesse, retrouvée par le prince, s'empressa de lui vouer son amour...ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...

De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais, _jamais_, imaginé que j'aurais à prononcer cette phrase..._ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_...

Sérieusement? C'est d'un pathétique!

Il est évident que le prince va se lasser de sa princesse et ira voir ailleurs, une fois l'héritier conçu, ils ne se toucheront même plus...

Qui peut croire à tant de conneries?

Alexandra me regarde les yeux emplis d'émotions et de rêves.

A l'évidence, elle, elle y croit.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou être soulagé.

Cette petite fille est pleine de vie. Je suis sur qu'avec un coup de pouce dans le bon sens, elle sera capable de pétiller de joie.

Sans doute suis je plus soulagé qu'inquiet...

Je dois avouer avoir retenu une grimace quand elle a choisi l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais j'ai tenté de lui conter de la meilleure manière.

Je crois que j'ai réussi si l'on en croit son regard.

Une chaleur inconnue me réchauffe le cœur et gronde. C'est comme une petite flamme qui grandit et grandit.

Ses yeux couleur gris orage, argent fondu, sont la source de cette flamme. Son regard est si semblable au mien, c'en est troublant.

Pourtant, jamais le mien n'a reflété tant d'innocence et d'espoir, de cela je suis sur.

Elle me sourit avec une légère hésitation.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...Qu'est ce que m'a dit Méline déjà?

Avec incertitude, je lui remonte tranquillement sa couverture...mais il est évident que c'est insuffisant, même moi je peux le dire et ça, sans voir la lueur de déception paraitre chez Alex.

C'est alors dans une impulsion anti-serpentarde que je me penche et pose délicatement un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves Alexandra, je lui murmure d'une voix douce.

Je me retire un peu rapidement de la chambre, sans vraiment chercher à voir sa réaction.

Une fois dans le couloir, je prends une grande inspiration.

Ok.

Je...ce n'était pas prévu. Mais cela m'a semblé si...naturel.

Déposer un baiser sur son front...j'ai souvent souhaité que mes parents, non mieux, Sévérus le fassent...mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

Mon parrain n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion à vrai dire...ou alors quand il l'a eu, il devait me penser trop âgé pour ce genre de choses.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour ce geste à l'époque.

Avec une autre inspiration, je me reprends et me dirige vers la chambre de Tom.

J'entre et le repère tout de suite, debout près de son lit. Il s'est redressé en me voyant, le corps raide, la tête haute mais semblant agité de nervosité.

Je peux le comprendre.

C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la même pièce.

Alexandra a eu la même nervosité dans les deux minutes suivant mon arrivée dans sa chambre.

- As tu fait ton choix, je lui demande de ma voix la plus calme et rassurante.

Il hésite un instant et croise furtivement mon regard avant de me tendre un livre.

_Peter Pan_.

J'hausse un sourcil, un peu étonné mais lui souris en lui faisant signe de s'allonger sous la couverture.

De nouveau, il hésite avant se s'exécuter.

Méline me l'avait déjà fait remarqué, et j'ai pu le constater moi même durant les dernières heures, mais il est clair que Tom a subi des sévices sévères.

Des sévices morales plus que physiques contrairement à Liam.

Des sévices qui l'ont tant traumatisés qu'il a renoncé à parler.

Qu'a donc fait ce monstre qui se considérait comme Lord Noir? Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu inventé pour torturer la chaire de sa chaire?

S'il ne s'est pas abaissé à utiliser ni violence physique ni sortilège, (comme l'ont constaté les diagnostics de Méline), comment a-t-il pu lui causer autant de mal?

Si j'en avais le pouvoir je torturais son âme par delà la mort pour avoir semer tant de troubles.

Tom me regarde de ses grand yeux bleu nuit en tentant d'avoir l'air impassible.

Je lui souris et commence ma lecture.

Très vite, il semble captivé par l'histoire tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, ce qui est à la fois triste et amusant.

Je fais de mon mieux pour faire toutes les intonations de la fée Clochette ou du capitaine Crochet...et ce faisant, je vois clairement se distinguer dans ses yeux une part d'amusement.

Lorsque l'histoire s'achève, ses yeux, comme ceux d'Alexandra avant eux, sont plein d'émotions et d'espoir.

Tom le cache mieux, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

La flamme à l'intérieur de moi semble scintiller plus fort faisant se répandre la chaleur au plus profond de mon cœur.

Je range le livre dans la table de chevet puis remonte la couverture de Tom.

Il scrute mes moindres mouvement semblant soudain s'attendre à quelque chose de mal.

Avec précaution je me penche. Je le vois alors se figer et fermer les yeux avec force.

Doucement, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

Peut être plus fortement et avec plus de volonté qu'avec Alexandra, car je sens qu'il en a besoin.

Puis je lui chuchote un "bonne nuit Tom, fais de beaux rêves".

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux en grand et une myriade d'émotions défilent dans son regard.

Et lentement, avec une tonne d'hésitation, un sourire à peine perceptible tant il est minuscule se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque je sors de sa chambre une conviction infaillible s'est installée au plus profond de mon être.

Je veux les voir sourire comme j'aurais aimé sourire à leur âge.

Avec sincérité, joie et espoir.

Je veux pouvoir les regarder et sentir mon cœur se gonfler de fierté et de bonheur parce que leurs yeux brillent et sont vivants.

Je veux que cette flamme qui brûle mes veines grandisse jusqu'à devenir un feu grondant.

Oui, je le veux.

Et au fond de moi, je sais après avoir vu ce sourire, aussi infime qu'il soit, que je réussirai.

Parce qu'un jour, tout ira bien.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Voilà j'epère que ça vous a plu! Et que la longueur vous a satisfait!**

**Vos reveiws merveilleuses m'ont beaucoup aidé, alors si l'envie vous prend n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres!**

**PS: IMPORTANT, on me demande beaucoup quand Harry va faire son apparition, patience cela ne sera pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Je veux que la relation de Drago avec les enfants s'installe d'abord.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **_Un jour, tout ira bien_

**Auteur: **1001 Nuits

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi!

**Résumé:** Tout aurait du être plus simple une fois la guerre finie. Beaucoup plus simple. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Drago se trouva stupide d'avoir un jour pensé le contraire.

**Note(s) importante(s):**

- Cette Histoire contiendra un **slash**, si vous n'aimez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit, sachez seulement que je n'écrirai jamais rien de trop "osé"...

- Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga HP, mais je n'exclue pas d'y pêcher quelques éléments.

- Le rythme de publication sera sans doute d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

"Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion."

(Voltaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'attente**

Un gémissement plein de peur me tire brusquement de mon sommeil.

Avec lenteur et fatigue, je me lève en grimaçant car mon dos me fait affreusement mal...j'ai oublié de prendre mes potions avec tous les évènements d'hier, voilà où cela me mène.

Liam pleure dans son petit lit en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, comme s'il avait peur que je lui fasse du mal si je l'entendais.

C'est la quatrième fois qu'il se réveille cette nuit à cause de ses cauchemars.

Je le soulève doucement et il se contracte attendant certainement une correction.

Je jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher, si Greyback n'était pas mort je l'aurais tué de mes mains.

Je serre Liam contre moi en le berçant lentement et en caressant son dos avec de petits gestes circulaires.

Il se calme et se détend.

Je me mets alors à fredonner un air sans réelles paroles. Méline m'a dit que ça le calmait.

Bien sur, je l'ai menacé de la tuer de la plus violente et douloureuse des manières si elle répétait à quelqu'un que moi, Draco Malfoy, en plus de raconter des histoires pour endormir les gosses je leur chante des chansons.

Non mais.

Les paupières de Liam s'alourdissent et je m'apprête à le redéposer dans son lit quand il s'accroche soudain à moi ouvrant ses grands yeux dorés comme pour me supplier de ne pas le laisser seul.

Résigné; mais sentant une douce chaleur envahir ma poitrine; je le resserre contre moi.

Merde, je me ramollis.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

Le lendemain matin j'ouvre très difficilement les yeux, mais lorsque je le fais, je vois deux regards me fixer avec une intensité presque effrayante.

Alex et Tom sont là, en face de moi, semblant vouloir déchiffrer la scène qui se déroule devant eux.

Dans la nuit, j'ai fini par m'allonger sur mon lit, Liam serré contre ma poitrine, mes bras le protégeant de toute chute.

A l'évidence je me suis endormi, mais mon sommeil était très inconfortable, je me suis réveillé toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier que Liam ne tombait pas ou alors que je ne le serrai pas trop fort ou que sais-je d'autre.

Mais ça en valait la peine je suppose, Liam ne s'est plus réveillé après ça. Il a dormi paisiblement.

Assez ridiculement, je me sens fier.

C'est bête, mais le fait d'avoir réussi là où Méline a échoué en une nuit me donne confiance dans mes capacités assez limitées en ce qui concerne les gosses.

Tom et Alex semblent perplexes d'un coup.

- Pourquoi Liam dort sur toi? Demande Alex comme si c'est une énigme très difficile à résoudre.

- Il faisait des cauchemars, je voulais juste le réconforter, je lui réponds doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bambin.

Tom fronce les sourcils mais, comme à l'habitude, ne dit rien.

- Méline dit que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, lance Alex après quelques minutes.

- J'arrive.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Et maintenant, tu proposes quoi? Je demande à Méline.

Tom et Alex sont allés s'habiller (j'ai d'ailleurs promis d'aller les voir pour vérifier que tout est en ordre) et Liam est resté blotti dans mes bras.

- Vous pourriez aller jouer dans le neige, propose-t-elle.

Je le regarde un peu sceptique avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre où je peux en effet constater que le jardin est recouvert d'une fine couche blanche.

Nous sommes à la fin du mois de février et la neige est encore présente quoique moins dense qu'en décembre.

Un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine. A la veille du nouvel an, le Lord a réuni ses troupes, _toutes_ ses troupes. Et dans une mise en scène spectaculaire, il a annoncé le début de son règne pour l'année qui naissait.

Ce jour là, les armées de ce maudit mage noir ont attaqué Poudlard et c'en est suivie la plus violente et sanglante bataille de l'Histoire de la Magie...ou du moins du monde sorcier.

Ce jour là, il neigeait.

Et j'ai vu la neige devenir rouge.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Alex éclate d'un rire joyeux qui réchauffe tout mon corps du bout des orteils jusqu'à la point de mes cheveux.

J'ai suivi le conseil de Méline et ai entrainé Alex et Tom dans le jardin pour jouer dans la neige.

Ils ont d'abord été réticents parce que vraiment, « mais ou est l'intérêt? » comme l'a si délicatement demandé la petite fille.

Je les ai un peu poussé en leur promettant qu'on s'amuserait bien...et encore une fois, je suis fier de moi.

Tom sourit.

Je répète: Tom, petit garçon froid, glacial, traumatisé, _sourit_.

Un vrai sourire.

Un sourire amusé et content qui creuse deux adorables fossettes sur son visage.

Nous avons construit un bonhomme de neige énorme, et je l'ai même habillé d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet...

J'entends un petit « clic » et surprend Méline entrain de nous prendre en photo...et merde, maintenant il existe des preuves physiques que je me ramollis vraiment...

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas vraiment.

Certes, une routine s'est installée depuis l'arrivée des gosses: Liam se réveille toutes les nuits et toutes les nuits je finis par m'endormir avec lui allongé sur ma poitrine. Chaque matin, Alex et Tom viennent me prévenir que le petit déjeuner est prêt. Chaque soir, je leur lis une histoire à chacun, remonte leurs couvertures et dépose un baiser sur leurs fronts.

Mais la routine s'arrête là.

Il y a un manque fulgurant de communication entre moi et les enfants.

Ou du moins, entre moi et Tom et Alex.

Liam, quand à lui, est un ange. Maintenant qu'il s'est habitué à moi et qu'il sait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, il s'est attaché à moi dérobant mon cœur au passage. C'est un bébé câlin qui pleure rarement (sauf après ses cauchemars cela va sans dire).

J'ai ce sentiment indescriptible en moi quand je le porte ou qu'il me réclame. Cela fait juste du bien d'être..._aimé_, je suppose.

Mais Alex et Tom sont une autre histoire.

Les rires du premier jour se sont évanouis dès la fin de ce dernier. Le seul moment où je les sens heureux et où je les vois sourire est lorsque je leur lis l'histoire du soir.

Durant le reste de la journée ils sont distants et se cloitrent dans un coin sans parler.

Je n'ai qu'un mot pour définir leur comportement: la méfiance.

Je peux comprendre. N'importe qui ayant subi ce qu'ils ont subi se montrerait méfiant à l'égard d'une situation telle que la notre.

Ils doivent se demander si tout ceci n'est pas une sorte de piège où on les blesserait fatalement.

Méline dit juste qu'ils sont timides, elle est bien naïve.

Le problème est que je ne sais absolument pas comment les mettre en confiance.

Mais mon côté Serpentard me conseille d'attendre, un jour où l'autre ils me mettront à l'épreuve, je n'imagine pas trop de quelle manière, mais ils le feront j'en suis sur.

- Et si vous alliez vous promenez dans le parc! Ce n'est pas loin et c'est très agréable! En plus il fait beau! Propose Méline d'un ton joyeux.

J'hausse un sourcil en ne sachant pas si je devais la menacer de mille tortures pour cette suggestion ou la remercier.

Je dois m'être pacifié puisque j'opte pour la dernière solution.

- C'est une très bonne idée, j'approuve d'un ton calme.

Il ne manquerait plus que mon ton soit aussi guilleret que celui de cette vieille infirmière!

Il est vrai que depuis une semaine et l'arrivée des enfants, nous ne sommes pas réellement sortis (sauf dans le jardin). Méline voulait absolument, et elle avait raison, instruire les enfants sur ce qu'il faut dire ou non dans le monde moldu. Cela fait des semaines qu'elle leur apprend les bases du monde sans magie en simplifiant au maximum, mais ce n'est pas facile avec des enfants dont les premiers mots renvoyaient à la pureté du sang magique...

C'est une occasion comme une autre de sortir.

Nous ne resterons pas longtemps mais au moins ils prendront un peu l'air et, c'est un espoir fou de ma part (sans doute l'influence persistante de Méline), socialiser avec d'autres enfants.

Rien qu'en voyant les yeux de ma sois disant grand mère scintiller je sais qu'elle souhaite que moi aussi je socialise...Ô joie...

Après m'être assuré que chacun des petits ait son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants (nous avons beau être au début de mois de mars à présent, il fait froid malgré le soleil), je mets Liam dans sa poussette et sors de la maison.

Nous franchissons à peine la porte que Tom et Alex se resserrent autour de moi regardant autour d'eux, un peu perdus et terrifiés.

- Vous pouvez tenir la poussette, je leur propose doucement.

Leur peur d'être en dehors de leur nouveau foyer doit surplomber la méfiance qui s'est installée en eux à mon égard ces derniers temps, car ils obéissent tout de suite.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, Liam est le moins apeuré des trois. Il scrute les alentours avec curiosité mais je remarque tout de même que ses yeux se posent très régulièrement sur moi, comme s'il voulait se rassurer que je suis bien là.

La flamme dans mes veines gronde avec tendresse en voyant ça...je vire vraiment Poufsouffle...

La marche vers le parc est plutôt silencieuse, il faut dire que moi aussi je suis assez tendu. Mis à part mon entretien pour le travail de vigile, je n'ai jamais été seul, sans Méline, en contacts avec des moldus.

Il est important que j'instaure des relations cordiales avec le voisinage pour notre avenir...c'est dans ces moments que je remercie Merlin de m'avoir mit chez les Serpentards, qui mieux que nous sait se jouer des autres pour les amener là ou l'on veut?

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans le parc, de nombreux regards se tournent vers nous. Je grimace en constatant que la grande majorité des adultes présents sont des femmes.

Elles me fixent toutes avec curiosité et je déteste ça...

Je m'installe sur un banc, non loin de l'aire de jeux où presque tous les enfants sont réunis et s'amusent. Tom et Alex s'assoient à côté de moi et se resserrent un peu plus tout en regardant attentivement les autres gosses.

Je vois qu'ils ont envie de les rejoindre. Qui ne le voudraient pas en les entendant rire avec tant de force? Mais ils n'osent pas.

- Vous pouvez aller jouer vous aussi, je serais là tout du long, rien de mal n'arrivera, je leur murmure.

Leurs yeux me scrutent un instant avant de se fixer à nouveau sur l'aire de jeux puis de revenir sur moi.

- Mais...ce sont des moldus! Chuchote Alex un air perdu soudainement plaqué sur le visage.

- Et alors? Lui répliqué-je en haussant un sourcil. Ne crois-tu pas en ce que Méline vous a expliqué?

- Mais...

Elle hésite et se tourne finalement vers Tom.

Ce dernier semble tout aussi indécis, partagé entre l'envie de jouer comme les autres et Merlin seul sait quels principes qu'a du lui enseigner son père.

- Je serais là, je vous regarderai. Vous ne risquez rien à essayer.

Alex mordille sa lèvre et regarde Tom à nouveau. Le petit garçon finit par acquiescer avec hésitation.

- Mais tu nous regardes hein? Me demande Alex, suppliante.

- Bien sur, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, promis.

Ils semblent tout deux puiser dans leur volonté d'enfants pour avoir du courage avant d'entamer leur chemin vers l'aire de jeux. Au bout de quelques pas, ils s'arrêtent et se retournent comme pour s'assurer que je suis encore là, et que je les regarde.

Je leur souris et leur fais signe d'avancer.

Je les vois arriver finalement sur l'aire de jeux et s'arrêter à nouveau, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Avec surprise et tendresse je remarque qu'ils se tiennent là main pour se soutenir.

Liam attire mon attention et je me penche pour le sortir de sa poussette et l'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Lorsque mon regard se porte vers Alex et Tom, je les vois discuter avec d'autres enfants, une petite fille blonde de cinq ou six ans, ainsi qu'un brun et un roux du même âge.

Comme par magie, car il n'y a pas d'autres mots, ils se mettent tous soudain à courir et je ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'ils jouent à chat. Je remarque tout de même les nombreux coups d'œil de Tom et Alex dans ma direction et je m'efforce de sourire à chaque fois.

- Les enfants ont un don n'est ce pas? Ils se lient d'amitié si vite!

Je sursaute et me tourne un peu brusquement vers la personne qui vient de parler.

En face de moi se trouve une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans, pas plus. Elle est brune, a les yeux marrons, et un visage agréable quoiqu'un peu rond.

Elle me sourit et me tend la main. Elle a l'air assez amicale et je me suis promis de _socialiser_.

- Je m'appelle Erine Smith et le petit roux là bas (elle pointe l'aire de jeux et le roux de tout à l'heure) c'est mon fils, Arthur. Je suis votre voisine d'en face, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me présenter.

Je lui serre la main et souris.

Si mes anciens camarades de classe (toutes maisons confondues) me voyaient, ils n'y croiraient pas...j'ai du mal à y croire moi même, je suis entrain d'essayer de nouer volontairement une sorte d'amitié avec une _moldue _que j'ai rencontré dans un parc.

Ma vie est bizarre.

- Daniel Mathews.

- Oui je sais, les chipies (elle pointe cette fois une bande de femmes qui nous regardent d'un mauvais œil et dont je reconnais certaines comme étant mes voisines) ne parlent que de vous et de vos trois enfants..._à un si jeune âge_.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- A croire qu'elles n'ont que ça à faire...dans un sens je suis contente de votre emménagement, avant c'était moi le sujet de leurs ragots...C'était tous les jours les "Erine Smith a eu un gosse dont le père n'a pas voulu à vingt, elle a abandonné ses études", "Erine la caissière qui vit dans notre ô si beau quartier", "cette fille volage"...bref, elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, mais je vous assure que je suis quelqu'un de bien, que je ne suis pas volage et qu'être caissière est un métier tout à fait acceptable...

Je la fixe sans savoir quoi dire. Elle a un débit de paroles...impressionnant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater avec une certaine mauvaise humeur que le voisinage contient plus de curieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Elle toussote soudain gênée par ce qu'elle vient de dire il me semble.

- Désolée, j'ai tendance à trop parler quand je suis un peu nerveuse...je n'ai pas l'habitude d'approcher les gens que je ne connais pas et puisque les gens que je connais ici sont loin d'être agréables, la personne avec qui je converse le plus mis à part les clients du magasin, a cinq ans...merde, maintenant vous devez me prendre pour une folle...

A ce point de son discours elle semble très embarrassée.

Elle a l'air sincère et sa tirade m'amuse.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire.

Elle rougit furieusement et me lance un regard noir.

- Pas de quoi être nerveuse, si nous devons faire front face aux chipies comme vous les appelez, nous devons être soudés.

Elle sourit malicieusement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Malgré son débit de paroles.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

En rentrant du parc, Tom et Alex avaient un sourire collé aux lèvres, et même si je suis réticent à l'admettre, moi aussi.

Erine est assez amusante quand elle n'est pas nerveuse, je n'avais pas rie comme ça depuis des mois.

Méline m'a lancé un regard suffisant en voyant nos airs contents et j'ai eu envie de le lui faire ravaler...ce qui m'a valu une nouvelle tape sur le derrière de la tête.

Au final, j'ai décidé d'emmener les enfants au parc les jours suivants. A chaque fois, ils s'y amusent et rentrent en souriant, mais malgré tout, la méfiance qu'ils ont envers moi subsiste.

Je m'attends chaque jour à ce que l'un d'entre d'eux me teste, franchisse les limites pour voir ma réaction.

Je sais que c'est la clé.

A un moment ou un autre, ils créeront une situation dans laquelle ils pourront me juger digne de confiance ou non...Méline croit que je suis parano et que je m'imagine des choses « parce qu'enfin, aucun enfant normal ne comploterai pour chasser sa méfiance envers un adulte ».

Je lui ai simplement répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants comme les autres, ça lui a cloué le bec et je m'en suis senti très satisfait.

Alors j'attends.

J'attends qu'une catastrophe survienne et que je doive la gérer tout en gagnant la confiance de ces gosses qui sont plus Serpentards que Salazar lui même.

Et une partie de moi en est très fière.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me motivent énormement!**

**IMPORTANT: je tiens à vous prévenir que mon ordi a déraillé et a effacé tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit à l'avance (d'où le retard pour la publication de CE chapitre que j'ai du entièrement réecrire)...comme je quitte la France jusqu'au mois d'aout, je ne pourrai pas publier d'ici là mais je vais faire mon possible pour prendre de l'avance afin de publier régulièrement quand je rentrerai!**

**Je vous souhaite de BONNES VACANCES!**

**Si le cœur vous en dit laissez moi un ptit mot...**


End file.
